Saturated
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kejenuhan para kaum sosialita pada kesuksesan yang diraih. Mereka, sosok yang hebat kini mulai tergerak oleh hasrat dan kemauan diri. Menjadi boneka tak bertuan oleh watak egoisme masing-masing, hingga memulai kisah cinta ditengah gemerlap kebebasan hidup." Yaoi/ Maincast: KyuMin,HaeHyuk,Sibum/slight: Yewook, KangTeuk, HanChul, and Zhoury!/ [HIATUS]
1. Prolog

**Title: Saturated.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Rate: M.**

**Pair: KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Yewook, HanChul, KangTeuk, Zhoury, and Shinry.**

**Disclamer: Characther in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, OC, NC (Scene, dialog, etc), Typo (s), Broken eyd. Etc.**

**Back Sound: Sorry sorry answer – Super Junior.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_Koneksi, loyalitas, eksptasi, segala keinginan tak berdasar berhasil menyingkirkan kebutuhan dasar. Mengatur perekonomian, bahkan andil dalam setiap kemajuan ekonomi Negara adalah kerja keras mereka semua, terduduk dalam ruang gelap arus metropolitan menghasilkan angan juga perbedaan yang begitu kasat mata diantara lautan manusia yang menyembah mereka._

_Aroma anggur merlot bukan hal tabu, begitu pula dengan pijaran lilin malam menjulang. Rutinitas penyambut hari kaum sosialita selalu tertanam dengan pedoman menjenuhkan. Mereka bukanlah seorang pendosa…, kantung tebal dari setiap jengkal kerja keras adalah penanda mereka juga salah satu anak Sang Agung…_

_Namun…, perbedaan selalu menghiasi gerak-gerik. Tuntutan ilham yang menjurus selalu menampakkan boneka tak berdaya dari dalam diri. Diatur oleh arus globalisasi mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang di garis keraskan. Menciptakan kebosanan, kepenatan, juga kejenuhan ketika segala pencapaian sudah tergenggam kuat._

* * *

_KyuMin Story -_

_Ia adalah sosok yang mencintai seni. Seni klasik adalah hobi yang selalu ditanamkan setiap darah di keluarga Lee Sungmin. Simfoni indah maha karya angkuh Beethoven adalah kesukaannya, belum lagi composer bersejarah seperti Gustav Mahler. Mereka adalah daftar orang yang patut dipuja sosok keras seorang Lee Sungmin._

_Diusianya yang baru menginjak 31 tahun, Lee Sungmin termasuk seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Didikte dengan keras membuatnya sangat taat pada setiap peraturan. Gambaran halus nan angkuh selalu melekat pada parasnya, dan ketika desiran yang cukup baru muncul dalam hati terdalamnya, bayang-bayang tentang pernikahan yang sudah lama terbangun malah mempupuskan harapan terdalam._

_Sosok yang berhasil membuatnya berpaling, sosok pemuda muda dalam balutan suara emas dengan tingkat akurasi nada yang tak bisa diragukan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang penyanyi klasik mempuni diusianya yang baru menginjak 27 Tahun. Pahatan stoic ini memang mempesona, dengan iris hazel kelam yang dimiliki selalu membekukan siapapun yang berpapas pandang. Belum lagi ia adalah anak dari pendiri sebuah organisasi bakti sosial. Keluarga yang sangat sempurna, selalu mendapat pujian lewat partisipasi kemanusiaan ditengah kemelut konflik dunia._

_Lee Sungmin jatuh cinta, dengan hati yang tertaut perlahan mereka melepaskan status sebagai 2 adam yang memiliki perasaan sehati. Tak lagi memikirkan akan adanya orang yang tersakiti, Sungmin. Si keras kepala malah mencoba untuk menggerakkan watak egoisme._

_Dalam benaknya, Sungmin berharap kata "Aku mencintaimu" bisa terlontar dengan mudah._

* * *

_HaeHyuk Story -_

_Namanya Lee Hyuk Jae, seorang guru tari disalah satu sanggar tari Tango terkemuka di kota Seoul. Diusianya yang ke 30 tahun dia terbilang sosok yang sukses. Bukan hanya guru, ia juga seorang pemilik dari rumah seni nyata itu. Jangan lupakan kegiatan investasi yang dilakukannya selalu membuahkan hasil mencengangkan._

_Anak bungsu keluarga Lee ini bukan hanya sukses namun juga mempesona, bakat meliukkan tubuhnya termasuk yang terbaik. Estetika gerak yang ditampilkan selalu menghasilkan riuh. Bibirnya yang tebal, rahang tegasnya, surai indah dengan perpaudan warna monokrom hitam pekat selalu menjadi janji atas daya tariknya._

_Begitupun Lee Donghae, seorang pengusaha muda yang mengatur bisnis tekstil. Tatapan yang terlalu teduh, refleksi dari malaikat mempesona. Surai panjang yang berwarna sedikit cokelat menambahkan angka plus pada dirinya. Sukses juga berwibawa, selalu kata itu yang menjadi gunjang-ganjing setiap mata yang melihatnya. Ah…! Jangan lupakan kata sempurna! Dia seorang malaikat tampan dalam wujud manusia._

_Entah takdir atau memang sebuah kebetulan, pertemuan mereka begitu terancang apik. Dengan kedipan mata, perlahan pesona mereka mulai tertuang. Diruang yang penuh dengan gelak tawa para konglomerat mereka menumbuhkan benih ketertarikan. Dimulai dengan pagutan halus lalu berakhir dengan adanya desahan tertahankan. Love at first night…, adalah rangkuman perjalanan kisah elegan mereka._

_Lantas…, apakah hal ini akan menjadi akhir? Ataukah awal dari permulaan drama kehidupan? Kalimat yang ditorehkan akan menjadi salah satu penunjang akhir dari kisah tak jelas ini._

* * *

_Sibum story -_

_Vincent Van gogh, Leonardo da Vinci, Pablo Ruiz y Piccaso, Michelangelo Buonarroti, sudah tak asing lagi di indera pendengaran sosok Kim Ki Bum. Goresan seni pada kanvas putih adalah hobi terdalamnya… Bukan! Dia bukan seorang pelukis! Ia hanya pecinta seni, pengagum, bahkan pemuja karya keempat seniman terkemuka itu._

_Hobinya pada benda berseni tinggi membuat laki-laki yang amat sangat muda ini menjadi kolektor lukisan. Beragam karya indah terpajang dalam istananya, seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang amat mengerti tentang perkembangan sejarah diperadaban manusia._

_Dan siapa sangka, seni tertoreh jugalah yang mempertemukannya dengan teman masa kecil juga teman pertamanya yang polos. Dalam setiap jengkal pagelaran seni, sosok sempurna Choi Siwon berjalan kearahnya. Menyapa, melingkupi hatinya yang tak berdesir. Sosok asexual seperti dirinya, kini dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan rumit nan tak dimengerti._

_Choi Siwon…, nama yang selalu familiar ditelinga khalayak masyarakat Korea. Laki-laki bermata elang, hidung mancung, bibir yang menawan juga jangan lupa magnet kharismanya, ia adalah sosok terindah dalam kisah ini. Pemimpin sebuah perusahan mega besar di Korea, salah satu saingan terbesar perusahaan-perusahaan tangguh. Ia sosok sempurna yang berbahaya._

_Dalam jentikkan jari rendah, Kibum termenung. Janji-janji yang dilontarkan terdengar tak masuk akal, namun dengan kecerdasannya, permainan yang diciptakan sang sahabat kecil mulai termonopoli._

* * *

_Yewook story -_

_Apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta? Dalam kamus yang selalu dibawa oleh Kim Jeong Woon, cinta adalah perasaan yang tulus. Dalam segenap perhatian kecil, akan menjadi besar. Hal tak masuk akal menjadi masuk akal. Harus dan iapun mulai menerapkannya._

_Kim Jeong Woon, nama yang dewasa. Usia ke 32 tahun pengalamannya pada taraf hubungan pribadi tidak terlalu baik, selalu ada kendala untuknya menemukan pujaan hati._

_Membangun perusahaan travel bukannya mempermudah malah membuatnya terjebak kisah cinta dengan seorang koki sekaligus pemilik restaurant Francis bintang lima bernama Kim Ryeowook._

_Kisah cinta mulus yang selalu diharapkan tak pernah terjadi. Ia, memang terlihat manis. Dengan balutan baju putih, scraft berwarna merah yang menandakan pangkatnya pada pekerjaan, jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang kecil. Semuanya terlihat sederhana dan mudah. Namun Ryeowook adalah sosok yang keras._

_Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran irasionalnnya dan melekatkan pikiran rasional hingga menjadi candu dalam beraktifitas. Terkait dengan hubungan sesama lelaki, didunia konglomerat yang bahkan lebih keras dari apa yang dibicarakan._

_Haruskah Ryeowook melakukannya?_

* * *

_KangTeuk story -_

_Park Jungsoo, seorang pria berusia 33 Tahun, dia sukses, sama seperti yang lainnya ia juga seorang pemimpin. Memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seorang anak cantik, tidak membuatnya benar-benar melenyapkan kata jenuh dalam rentetan perjalanan hidupnya._

_Dan Kim Yeong Woon, seorang sekertaris pribadi yang baru saja direkrut berhasil membuat kehidupan normal menjenuhkannya goyah._

_Dibalik wajah tampannya, Yeongwoon adalah seorang yang pekerja keras. Menjadi sekertaris pribadi bukan berarti ia berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Pub dipinggiran kota Seoul adalah usaha keluarga miliknya, namun bayang-bayang uang yang datang tanpa tanggung jawab membuatnya menolak untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga yang sudah berdiri selama 7 tahun._

_Katakanlah ia hanya seorang bermulut besar yang vocal dan mengkoar-koarkan kata 'mandiri' dalam hidup. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, Yeongwoon adalah seorang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Ia sukses, walau dalam konteks yang berbeda ia cukup sukses dengan segala pencapaian yang telah didapatkan._

_Tapi Jungsoo, berhasil menggodanya. Membuatnya terjebak dalam lingkaran gemerlap kehidupan, mengurungnya dalam terpaan badai tak mengenakkan. Yeongwoon, seorang sekertaris muda dengan hubungan percintaan terlarang. _

* * *

_HanChul story -_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat sosoknya? Cantik? mengagumkan? Wanita idaman? Hm…, sebuah lelucon yang sangat mampu mengocok perut. Kim Heechul, seorang model androgini. Pengcover jati diri yang sukses membuat setiap khalayak tertipu dengan sosoknya yang menawan. _

_Diusia ke 32 Tahun, ia sukses merajai segala majalah nasional juga international. Elle, Vogue, Cosmopolitan, High Cut, sampai Bazaar adalah bagian kecil dari ekspetasinya. Tubuhnya yang elok, bibir menggoda juga kerjapan mata tak main-main berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang fotografer asal Cina bernama Tan Hangeng._

_Terjebak dalam gemelut bidikkan kamera, mereka menuangkan segala esensi jiwa, mengubahnya menjadi bisikkan-bisikkan penggoda hasrat…, hingga salah satu dari mereka sadar, jika permainan panas yang selama ini terjadi adalah kesalahan fatal. Tertelan dalam panorama kejenuhan yang diciptakan. Hinga setiap fragmen mulai hancur menjadi fatamorgana dalam langkah selanjutnya._

* * *

_ZhouRy story -_

_Pertemuan singkat mereka berakhir menjadi begitu panjang, bertemu dalam suasana keartisan dan terjebak dalam hubungan tanpa komitmen. Henry, seorang Presenter muda. Kemampuan menggunakan 5 bahasa membuatnya menjadi presenter paling dicari di Korea, berbicara dengan berbagai macam artis, taraf lokal hingga ke internasional sudah sering ia lakukan._

_Sayangnya kali ini ia terperangkap, dalam rajutan yang dibuat, ia seperti boneka yang tergerak oleh kata sang majikan._

_Zhoumi…_

_Nama itu terdengar sedikit menakutkan, seorang Aktor Cina-Korea, bakat akting juga menyanyi dimiliki. Wajahnya yang tampan cukup mampu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dikagumi. _

_Tapi tidak untuk Henry, ia cukup jengkel dengan keterikatan tak jelas antara mereka._

_Sebuah cinta dikalangan sosialita, cinta dalam gerlapnya dunia malam, juga cinta diantara kejenuhan yang mengikat._

_Ke 14 orang ini saling terkait, ditengah gemelut kehidupan para konglomerat._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: Hanya prolog, kelanjutan dari ff ini berada ditangan para pembaca sekalian. Jadi jika ingin ff ini tetap dilanjutkan, tolong tinggalkan review.**

**Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang memperburuk cerita ini, seperti typo, diksi, juga alur yang tidak jelas. #Bow Terimakasih banyak….^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Saturated.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Rate: M.**

**Pair: KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Yewook, HanChul, KangTeuk, Zhoury, and Shinry.**

**Disclamer: Characther in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, OC, NC (Scene, dialog, etc), Typo (s), Broken eyd. Etc.**

**Back Sound:**

**Sorry sorry answer – Super Junior (For KangTeuk story)**

**Seven years of Love – Super Junior, Kyuhyun. ( For Kyumin and Sibum story)**

**Dance- Clazziqua. (HaeHyuk)**

**It's okay- BTS. (ZhouRy, Yewook, and HanChul story)**

**Summary: "Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kejenuhan para kaum sosialita pada kesuksesan yang diraih. Mereka, sosok yang hebat kini mulai tergerak oleh hasrat dan kemauan diri. Menjadi boneka tak bertuan oleh watak egoisme masing-masing, hingga memulai kisah cinta ditengah gemerlap kebebasan hidup."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Aroma wine yang begitu khas masuk, menyusup dalam setiap jengkal ruang udara. Indera pendengarannya tak pernah mati, dihiasi oleh berbagai etude karya komponis-komponis dunia. Ia memejamkan mata, seolah meresapi segala kenikmatan yang tertuang.

Jemari lentik, mengapit kaki gelas kaca dengan rendah. Tak ada rasa bosan saat cairan pekat itu mulai tercecap, hanya senyuman manis dalam ruangan yang didesain dengan berbagai ornamen berharga fantastis. Piringan hitam yang berputar dipojok ruangan, semakin terlihat mengikuti jentikkan jari rendahnya. Ia, dengan balutan kain kerja. Terduduk sembari memandangi pemandangan luar rumah.

Dengan dua manik **obsidian**, kemejanya begitu terlihat pas dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi semakin menambah kesan sempurna. Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk dikategorikan sebagai seorang pria, tapi apa daya takdir tetap menuntutnya menjadi adam yang sempurna.

"Sungmin **oppa**…" Ia berbalik ketika suara itu menganggu etude-etude masuk lebih dalam. Ia memutar kepala demi melihat sosok yang nampak, dan senyumannya mulai terlihat pudar. Hilang dalam waktu yang amat singkat.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik jika kau terlalu bekerja keras." Intensitas suaranya terjaga hingga wanita cantik dengan wajah bak boneka ini menampilkan kesan ramah pada setiap abjad yang terlontar.

"Tidak bekerja keras, ini masih dalam tahap wajar. Terlalu bekerja keras bagiku adalah ketika dimana aku harus tergeletak pingsan diruang kerja. Jadi ini tidak masalah…" Sosok bernama Sungmin menjawab, matanya kembali terpejam ditengah situasi yang telah terusik.

Wanita cantik itu mendecih, lengannya mulai terlipat didepan dada. Rasa jengah mulai masuk, memenuhi ruang otak. Didalam benak, ia sudah mengumpat tanpa ampun. Namun, demi sebuah etiket ia tetap harus menjaga agar kata-kata kasar tidak terlontar dari mulut mahalnya.

"Aku istrimu Lee Sungmin, bersikap lebih lembut…" Ia menekan, nadanya tak lagi terjaga. Ada beragam kesinisan didalamnya. Matanya tersorot tajam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki yang kini mengabaikan setiap ucapannya.

Namanya Lee Sungmin, seorang pengusaha sukses diusia muda. Ia pecinta seni, seni klasik tentunya. Terdengar sedikit membosankan namun dalam benaknya hanya musik itu yang berharga. Hanya musik klasik yang selalu mengikis kepenatan, Gustav Mahler, Nino Rota, Chopin, Beethoven, dan Mozart. Betapa ia sangat mencintai nama-nama itu.

Kini ia mendirikan tubuh, tak berniat membalas ucapan yang beribu kali telah terdengar. Langkahnya mulai menapakki lantai, melewati wanita yang sudah menampakkan gurat merah kemarahan. Hingga debuman pintu tertutup, meneteskan satu bulir dibalik jendela dunia indah milik Yoo Kyung Ra, wanita dengan paras menawan.

.

.

.

"Huh?!" Desah tak percaya mulai terdengar, wajah oriental itu nampak terkejut. Ia berani bersumpah laki-laki didepannya benar-benar gila, demi tuhan hanya satu kata. 'Brengsek!'

"Kau gila?! Mengundangku keacara reuni teman-teman konglomeratmu itu berarti membenarkan skandal-skandal menjijikkan tentangku dengan dirimu! Kita bukan sepasang kekasih! Kita hanya tidur bersama! Hanya kencan satu malam! Bukan sebuah hubungan rumit dimana kau dan aku menggumamkan kata-kata bodoh seperti 'cinta'!" Volumenya meninggi, laki-laki putih dengan wajah manis menggertak kesal. Sosok berperawakkan tinggi disebrang sana hanya menampilkan sedikit gurat ketakutan. Namanya Zhoumi, parasnya menawan, ditambah tinggi badan yang diatas rata-rata.

"Tapi kita berciuman, kita bercumbu, saling memasang foto diri sebagai wallpaper ponsel, dan boleh aku meralat kata-katamu?" Ia menjeda, gestur tubuh mengangkuh. Sesekali ia bergidik sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ini lebih dari satu malam, lebih tepatnya 3 bulan. Terhitung dari hari itu hingga sekarang sayang." Kata terakhir begitu ditekankan, membuat sosok manis bernama Henry memutar bola matanya muak. Beribu kali ia mencoba menyangkal kata 'sayang' dan '3 bulan' namun nyatanya, ia malah menikmatinya, bahkan ia ingin lebih dari 3 bulan.

"Dan jika aku menolak?" Henry tak ingin menantang, ia hanya ingin mengikis sifat arogan dari bintang terkenal itu. Namun sayang, untuk kali ini dirinya kembali harus menelan ludah menerima kekalahan.

"Media cetak, media masa, bahkan media internasional akan menampilkan wajahku dan wajahmu yang sedang bercumbu sebagai cover." Mata Henry lagi-lagi membulat, hampir saja menyembur laki-laki didepannya dengan segala saliva terkulum yang dimiliki.

"Keparat!"

.

.

.

Kacamata hitam itu tersingkap, mata sipit dengan warna **obsidian** pekat terlihat samar dibalik surai kelam yang tertata rapi. Mantel bulu yang dikenakan, bergerak kesana-kemari ketika pergerakkan kakinya begitu aktif menyusuri setiap bilik ruangan restauran Francis. Ia hanya mampu mendesah, rasa lelah mendera disekujur tubuh. Tak ayal, langkahnya kadang tersendat saat otot-otot kakinya mulai merasakan hal yang sama dengan batinnya.

Ia memamerkan senyum manis, sosok yang terduduk ditengah-tengah timbunan makanan hingga hampir terlihat menggunung itu membalas dengan senyuman lain.

"Dari mana **hyung**?" Kata sapaan itu terdengar basa-basi, namun siapa yang tahu. Untuk kalangan seperti mereka, pertanyaan itu begitu bermakna. Bagi mereka, ini adalah ajang memamerkan kekayaan secara tidak langsung.

"Dubai." Jawaban singkat diucapkan berbarengan dengan gerakkan meletakkan mantel bulu keatas meja makan. Ia langsung terduduk, tanpa basa-basi menyilangkan kaki lalu menatap santapan berharga luar biasa didepan sang koki.

Ryeowook, koki itu memerkan senyum simpul. Matanya terus menelusuri mantel mahal merk Balenciaga, tak ada rasa iri. Karna ia, adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap brand mahal itu.

"Balenciaga, kenapa tidak menggunakan Chanel lagi?" Ia ikut terduduk, matanya terfokus pada wajah sosok berkulit seputih susu didepannya. Menunggu jawaban menarik sebagai alasan penggantian merk yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin…, dalam retina mataku. Tertangkap seorang paman kira-kira berusia 45 tahun keatas menggunakan baju 100% sama dengan baju yang kukenakan, karna aku malas mengumpat kata-kata kasar jadi aku memilih untuk mengalah dan berpaling." Gestur tubuhnya semakin terlihat angkuh, tak segan-segan ia mengangkat dagu tanda ia adalah raja didunia fashion.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, ia mengerti namun tak sepenuhnya membenarkan alasan itu. Mana ada brand dunia hanya memproduksi satu karya yang diperjual belikan hanya untuk penari tango yang katanya hebat, seperti Lee Hyuk Jae. Cih! Itu bodoh baginya!

"Baiklah…" Ryeowook memilih mengalah, tangannya segera menyerahkan selembar kartu undangan berlilitkan pita berwarna keperakkan. Walaupun terkadang menyenangkan, namun terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan orang semacam Hyuk Jae, membuatnya sakit kepala. Si penggila fashion yang terlalu glamour. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kim Heechul, **hyung** yang beberapa tahun lalu dikenalnya lewat majalah terkenal.

"Ini apa?"'

"Ini kartu undangan…" Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata kesal, ia tahu itu kartu undangan dan seharusnya teman kecilnya juga tahu bahwa bukan jawaban itu yang ingin didengar.

"Aku tahu ini kartu undangan, aku juga tahu kartu ini jelas-jelas ditujukkan untukku. Yang ingin kutahu, kenapa, bagaimana, dan siapa yang memberimu kartu ini, lalu menyuruhmu menyerahkannya padaku." Dalam kalimat yang begitu panjang, sebenarnya Hyuk Jae hanya perlu membuka gulungan pita. Melihat isinya, dan yah…, mengetahui topik pembicaraan dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak punya tangan?" Hyuk Jae diam, ia tak membalas. Pertanyaan itu cukup membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan angkuh diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Ya, aku punya. Terimakasih." Dan ketika perlahan gulungan pita itu terlepas, hanya gidikkan bahu tanda ia setuju. Shin Donghee dan Jung Nari, barisan nama itu terlihat familiar. Latar waktu, keterangan tempat, membuatnya mengulum senyum. Ternyata sudah lebih dari dua tahun sang sahabat melepas masa lajangnya.

"Sungmin **hyung** datangkan?" Hanya gidikkan bahu bahwa Hyuk Jae tak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya yang dikeluarkan sebagai respon.

.

.

.

Nada-nada dengan tingkat akurasi luar biasa tepat ia latunkan, lewat jemari lentiknya fantasi tentang perasan tertuang dengan mudah. Suara piano yang beradu dengan nyanyian lembut, seperti satu jiwa yang tak bisa terpisahkan. Ia adalah penyanyi klasik kelas atas, esensi berkelas tertuang dalam barisan lirik menghanyutkan batin. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata, lagu-lagu baru yang dinyanyikan penyanyi lain tak pernah sekalipun membuat pemuda pucat ini kehilangan eksistensi, yang orang lain tahu. Jika dia, maka lagu apapun akan terdengar sangat indah.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan sapuan jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano kesayangan. Suara indahnya-pun terkesan menggangtung saat ketukan pada pintu datang membuyarkan. Ia kesal, namun perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuh. Bergerak melewati kemauannya untuk kembali mempermainkan nada, ia memilih lanjut berjalan kedepan lalu membuka knop pintu yang sejak beberapa detik lalu mengusik.

Matanya cukup membelalak, sesosok laki-laki berparas kelewat cantik tiba-tiba muncul. Menyodorkan selembar kertas keperakkan tepat didepan mata.

"Heechul **hyung**? Kenapa kemari?" Mimik tak senang terpampang jelas digurat wajahnya. Orang yang tiba-tiba datang, mengusik waktu indahnya. Kini mengulum senyum pertanda ia tak ingat dosa apa yang telah dilakukan. Bukan dosa besar, hanya menganggu seorang Cho Kyuhyun berlatih musik. Itu cukup fatal.

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?" Tangan pria ini terasa kaku, terlalu lama mengambang diatas udara membuat ototnya kelu. Kyuhyun, terdiam sejenak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, otaknya kembali memproses sebuah pertanyaan lain.

"Hadiah untukku?" Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan. Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih selembar kartu itu dari jemari-jemari lentik milik Heechul, namun sedetik kemudian keningnya mengkerut. Bukan sebuah hadiah besar seperti Villa mewah di Belgia atau apapun yang biasa ia dapatkan dari sang ayah. Hanya goresan pena, dengan berbagai karikatur tak penting.

"Kau bilang hadiah bukan? Kenapa yang kudapat malah pekerjaan?" Heechul menggeram sebal, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikannya. Langkahnya maju menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, tak lagi berdiri diambang pintu. Sebelum menjawab lagi-lagi ia bertingkah. Menyentuh keras tuts piano Kyuhyun hingga memunculkan pekikkan tak suka dari Kyuhyun, juga suara nyaring dari piano itu sendiri.

"Hadiah dari **uri**-Shindong…" Tak lupa dengan kedipan mata yang seksi, Heechul meninggikan suaranya. Bukannya membalas dengan kerlingan nakal atau menggoda lainnya, Kyuhyun malah memutar bola mata sebal atas kelakuan tak masuk akal yang ditampilkan kakak sepupu sekaligus top model itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Myanmar menuju Korea benar-benar terasa melelahkan. Kaki yang menopang tubuh indahnya serasa tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan benar. Bagaikan hiperbola, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tulangnya terasa retak, dan beberapa urat telah tergeser. Satu jam sudah menunggu kedatangan sang penjemput, namun bukannya disambut dengan mobil Audi ataupun dalam bayangan tertingginya, sebuah mobil limosin. Nyatanya ia masih sendiri, dengan tumpukkan koper yang semakin lama semakin terasa memberatkan langkah.

"Ck!" Ia mendecak, rasa kesal semakin menumpuk dalam-dalam. Kulit putih dengan warna seputih salju itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan berbagai peluh. Baru kali ini, ia merasa menyesal datang lagi ke Korea. Surai hitamnya bergerak kesana kemari, ia terus menghentakkan kaki kearah tanah. Walau ia tahu hal itu tak akan mampu menyurutkan rasa lelah.

Namun sesosok yang melintas berhasil membuatnya terperangah ditengah kemelut yang melanda. Wajah itu, wajah tampannya, hidung mancung, juga mata elang yang begitu melekat dalam benak. Kini terpampang jelas dan amat nyata diretina mata. Sosok dalam kisah masa lalu, kisah dimana ia dan orang itu menjadi salah satu peran utama.

"Siwon **hyung**!" Tiba-tiba sosok disana menghentikan langkah, suaranya terdengar begitu familiar. Dan untuk mengabaikan, terasa sangat sulit bagi seseorang yang dipanggil Choi Siwon. Perlahan, ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan hanya satu definisi. Jantung laki-laki sempurna itu berpacu cepat.

"Kibum-**ah**?"

.

.

.

Remangan pada lampu bar cukup membuat pandangannya samar. Rambut sedikit menjuntai hingga pundak, mata teduh dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang menawan. Segelas vodka tak mampu dihabiskan, tapi laki-laki tergolong tak terlalu tinggi ini bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah peminum yang baik.

Berjam-jam duduk dihadapan berbagai musik jazz dan blues, juga hanya dengan satu gelas vodka. Itu terlihat tampak amat konyol, tapi ia tak peduli. Toh! Ia tahu, orang-orang diluar sana tidak akan berani bergumam apalagi mengumpat tepat didepan wajahnya. Koneksi, loyalitas, dan status berhasil membuat kebiasaan abnormalnya terlihat normal.

Kepalanya mengangguk seirama dengan musik yang begitu tenang, tak ada rasa bosan untuk satu musik favoritnya. Blues, tak sekuno musik klasik. Namun itu sama berkelasnya, hanya ia dan penikmat musik itu yang benar-benar mengerti.

Tiba-tiba tepukkan seseorang membuyarkan, membuatnya terpaksa mendongak dan menghentikan semua aktivitasnya sedari tadi. Rasa tak suka tiba-tiba membuncah, seorang **hobae** yang bertahun-tahun dekat kini duduk berhadapan. Memilih posisi ternyaman sampai batas ketidak sopanan mulai terlewat.

"Lama menunggu Lee Donghae?" Tak ada embel-embel '**hyung**' atau '**sunbaenim**'. Hanya panggilan nama, terlebih dengan mimik wajah masam. Baiklah, ini sudah lebih dari kata tidak sopan. Kurang ajar lebih tepat mengambarkannya.

"Kata **hyung** kurasa terlalu mahal untuk bibirmu Cho Kyuhyun." Tiba-tiba guratan tak terlihat nampak disekitar pelipis, Donghae nama laki-laki itu. Ia menyilangkan kaki tepat ketika sosok Kyuhyun kini tengah berada didepan matanya. Jemari-jemari lentiknya, mempermainkan gelas vodka yang masih terisi setengahnya, hingga tarian absurd dipertontonkan.

"Berniat membeli?" Donghae menggeram penuh decak, ingin rasanya ia melempar gelas kaca yang digenggamnya tepat kearah pelipis Kyuhyun, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika konsekuensi juga serangkaian hukuman pasti datang tepat setelah 5 detik hal itu terjadi.

"Apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau tahu, 50 juta won hilang hanya untuk pertemuan ini." Detik yang terhitung dalam arloji mewah itu seperti uang yang mengalir. Sekali dilewati maka tak akan ada kesempatan untuk meraihnya lagi, setidaknya Donghae tahu hal itu.

"Kau datang ke acara ulangtahun pernikahan Nari **noona** dan Shindong **hyung**?" Ekspressi keterkejutan bodoh mulai tersampirkan diparas pemuda teduh itu. Demi Tuhan! Bocah kecil ini benar-benar berniat membuatnya mati muda.

Wajah Donghae perlahan mulai memerah, dalam cahaya remang ronanya terlihat samar. Sayup-sayup gumaman kesal terdengar dalam perpaduan musik pub. **Hazel**nya mulai terlihat mengintimidasi sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan marahnya. Tak segan-segan ia mulai memaki, mengumpat dengan nama Kyuhyun sebagai latar belakang, selang beberapa detik urat-urat wajah nampak jelas. Dan Donghae mengangkat wajah, berusaha membalas dengan sisa emosi yang dimiliki.

"Jadi hal penting yang kau maksud adalah ini?" Suara meninggi walau tak bisa mendominasi keadaan. Alasan konyol yang sudah terlontar kini memupuskan 50 juta won dalam hidup seorang Choi Donghae. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya bergidik, memamerkan senyum tak berdosanya tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Kuharap kau datang, karena aku juga datang. Sekarang aku harus pergi, Ahra **noona** menyuruhku mengantarnya pergi berbelanja." Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya mampu menghela nafas dalam-dalam ketika tubuh Kyuhyun sudah beranjak pergi, lepas dari zona pandangan mata. Dalam benak, ia mulai merutuki kebodohannya karna telah mengiyakan ajakkan sang **hobae**.

.

.

.

Ia tak pernah menyukai yang namanya hubungan sosial antar masyarakat. Entah mengapa ia lebih memilih membersihkan debu dipiringan hitamnya menggunakan helai-demi helai tisu ketimbang datang ketempat penuh sesak dengan insan-insan yang berlalu lalang. Namun, semuanya berubah saat ajakkan yang sebenarnya terlalu menuntut kini diterima, dan membuatnya terhimpit ditengah-tengah keramaian.

Antusisme Kyung Ra pada deretan pakian-pakaian bermerk tersebut terlalu berbeda dengan raut wajah Sungmin, ia bukannya tak menyukai fashion, hanya saja pergi ketempat seramai ini bukahlah gayanya. Sesekali ia hampir tertinggal jauh dengan langkah sang istri yang samakin lama-semakin cepat. Akhirnya ia mendecak, rasa tak nyaman mulai berada dalam tingkatan tertinggi.

"Kau sedang hamil, tidak baik berjalan secepat itu. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, anakku ada dalam tubuhmu." Sudut bibir yang tertarik, perlahan sinar dengan sorotan mata yang menyendu. Kaki yang berpijak riang pada lantai marmer **Departement store**, melemahkan langkah hingga benar-benar terhenti.

Tubuh indahnya berbalik, menatap kedua **obsidian** yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya secara intens.

"Tapi aku ingin." Suara sinis itu serasa memecahkan gendang telinga Sungmin, ia memang pemuda keras kepala yang sulit memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya, tapi sungguh kali ini ia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Aku suamimu, tapi kau tidak pernah menghargaiku." Kilatan kemarahan tak terlalu jelas tampil dikedua maniknya, namun suara yang bergetar, juga menjaga nadanya agar tak meninggi cukup membuat Kyung Ra tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah dirasakan sang suami.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu?" Badannya berbalik, mencoba untuk membuyarkan topik yang semakin lama semakin tak mengenakkan. Kyung Ra kembali mempusatkan pandangan pada berbagai pakaian-pakain musim gugur, dengan jemari lentik ia merasakan halusnya kain beludru.

Sungmin mendesah, dalam aturan keluarga. Kata mengabaikan sungguh jauh dalam pedoman kesopanan. Salivanya tertelan kasar, masuk kedalam tenggorokkan yang menghirup sedikit rongga udara saat pernafasan utama serasa tak lagi berfungsi optimal.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran ditempat umum! Jangan perlihatkan sifat aroganmu pada orang lain selain aku!" Penekanan nada diakhir kaliamat sekali lagi membuat Kyung Ra berbalik, matanya dipenuhi dengan buliran bening yang hampir saja melesat jatuh. Bibirnya bergetar, ia tahu salah satu diantara mereka mulai merasa jenuh. Namun, ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan secepat ini melupakan hasrat terpendam yang dulu pernah tersampaikan.

"Arogan? Lihatlah betapa kakunya dirimu saat ini! Bahkan Lee Sungmin yang dulu tidak pernah sedingin ini." Tatapan Kyung Ra juga kalimat yang tersampaikan itu seolah mendesak Sungmin untuk merasa bersalah, baru hendak melangkahkan kaki maju mendekap sang istri lalu meminta maaf jarak mereka malah semakin jauh.

Tapakkan kaki yang menggema itu cukup membuat Sungmin merasa terhatam, tubuh Kyung Ra semakin menjauh dan ia sama sekali belum berniat menghentikan. Hingga akhirnya rasa egoisme mulai runtuh, menggerakkan sebagian tenaga. Langkah kaki akhirnya beriringan terdengar ketika Sungmin mulai memanggil nama wanita yang sudah mengisi hidupnya selama lebih dari 5 tahun.

"**Yak**! Yoo Kyung Ra!" Sungmin terus mencoba menyamakan langkah, ia bukan tipe orang yang sangat ahli dalam hal berlari. Terlebih dengan porsi tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria biasa. Tenaga yang dimiliki kini diarahkan untuk meraih tangan sang istri, namun sebuah tubuh malah membuatnya harus tersungkur jatuh.

**Bruakkk.**

Sungmin jatuh terduduk tepat menyapa lantai, ia meringis kecil merasakan denyutan yang terjadi didaerah bokong. Sosok yang menabrak terlihat terkejut, baru hendak membantu Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya, ia malah mendapatkan kilatan kesinisan. Tanpa bantuan, tubuh Sungmin kembali tertopang.

"Yoo Kyung Ra! Tunggu!" Sesekali ia menoleh kearah wajah sang penabrak, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sosok dengan balutan mantel cokelat, terperangah kaget dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sungmin.

Pemuda pucat, sang pelaku penabrakkan terperangah dalam langkah terakhir. Bukankah sosok itu terlihat begitu familiar?

.

.

.

Tumpukkan berkas-berkas putih datang dengan salah satu kertas berwarna keperakkan. Entah ia harus senang atau tidak dengan undangan yang datang ditengah kesibukkan pekerjaan. Matanya terpenjam erat merasakan denyutan dalam nadi. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan harga-harga pasar yang semakin tak seimbang, membuat semua usaha yang dikerahkan terancam sia-sia.

Ia bersender dipunggung kursi kerja, membalikkan keadaan hingga pilar-pilar menjulang kota Seoul terlihat nyata didepan kaca transparan. Mengeluh tidak pernah ada dalam daftar kebiasaan, hanya saja untuk kali ini ia merasa benar-benar kesepian tanpa 'teman'.

Sekertaris pribadinya menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun kata permisi. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah memulai cinta dengan sang istri, pernikahan yang terjadi hanya berlandaskan hasrat dan keharusan. Tapi berbeda dengan kali ini, semuanya terasa seperti pertama kali. Bahkan kecupan ringan yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu, terasa masih membekas. Melambungkannya pada perasaan asing.

Sketsa-sketsa hitam, datang saat kelopak mata mulai menutup pandangan. Ia tak tersenyum, namun rasa senang mengingat ulangan waktu terasa mengembirakan. Hingga tak sadar, sebuah decitan pintu mulai mengusik.

"Maaf aku baru datang, orangtuaku datang membawakan tonik herbal dan mengajakku makan siang berasama." Keseganan terasa kental dalam ucapan, sosok cantik yang terbalut kain kerja mengulum senyum manis. Masih dengan indera penglihatan yang membuta, ia menyimpan hasratnya dalam-dalam.

Akhirnya ia berhenti bersembunyi dibalik punggung kursi, memijakkan kaki pada lantai marmer dingin dan memulai langkah menuju laki-laki yang memamerkan wajah datarnya. Jemari lentiknya meraih sepucuk kertas undangan, dan kembali melanjutkan langkah hingga tubuh mereka nyaris tak berjarak.

Park Jungsoo, nama pria itu. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibir kearah telinga sang bawahan, menghembuskan nafas terlembut. Jemarinya tak tinggal, mengarahkan sepucuk surat kearah dada hingga kedua tangannya melekat. Menahan pergerakkan kartu itu agar tak terjatuh kearah lantai.

"Temani aku, ketempat dimana kau dan aku bisa memperlihatkan kemesraan bersama." Sosok itu terdiam dalam keterkejutan, matanya terpaku dalam satu pandangan. Ia tak menyangka, tindakkan gegabah yang pernah dilakukan akan berbuntut panjang. Terlebih, mereka kini mulai terjebak dalam permainan hasrat.

Matanya lagi-lagi terbelalak, merasakan satu benda kenyal menelusuri setiap jengkal leher. Dan, sosok bernama Kim Yong Woon, hanya bisa terpejam memilih untuk jatuh bersama.

.

.

.

Matanya tak pernah terpejam, membulat sempurna tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. Rasanya sungguh aneh, ia berniat bersikap profesional. Namun sosok didepannya terlalu indah untuk dikategorikan sebagai manusia. Otaknya hanya memutar satu hal, berpusat pada sebuah nama. Kim Heecul. Bidikkan kamera terlihat sembarangan, ia begitu gugup untuk bersikap normal.

"A…." Sosok disana berpose sesuai intruksi, pakaian wanita yang dikenakan sukses membuat siapapun merasa tertipu hanya untuk satu paras. Dalam balutan wig yang menjuntai, posenya amat intens. Gerakkanya memang fokus pada kamera, namun maniknya menghadiahkan kerlingan menggoda pada sosok didepan sana.

"Aku cantik, aku tahu itu…" Ia berniat berbisik, namun intensitas yang dikeluarkan terlalu tinggi hingga membuat siapa saja ditempat itu mendengar, dan menghadiahkan gidikkan tak percaya pada sosok yang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang begitu besar. Walaupun itu memang benar adanya.

"**Ne**? Kau bicara denganku?" Hankyung, mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri dari segala fantasi-fantasi liarnya. Sesekali nafasnya tersendat saat pandangan mereka bertemu, bahkan ia cukup tahu bahwa sebuah senyuman menggoda, kini dihadiahkan untuknya.

"Kau gugup?" Jujur saja, ia ingin mengangguk. Namun tanpa perintah, lehernya bergerak, hingga kepalanya menggeleng tanda tidak.

"Tapi sesuatu dibawah sana kulihat gugup." Suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, ini mencangkup konteks teriakkan hingga semua orang yang berada ditempat itu menoleh, dan akhirnya semua mata tersorot pada sesuatu yang disebut Heechul, tak terkecuali Hangkyung yang mulai merasa pipinya terbakar oleh warna merah.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan koki yang memasak makanan ini." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya kesal, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud sosok didepanya, sebenarnya mengusir 'pelanggan tetap' yang datang setiap pukul 7 malam ke Restaurannya cukup mudah dilakukan, namun bintang yang sudah didapat tempat berharganya ini tak akan dibiarkan berkurang sia-sia hanya karena pria berkepala besar didepannya itu.

"Ah…, yah. Setiap hari kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Itu aku Tuan." Jong Woon bukan orang yang benar-benar bodoh untuk tak tahu bahwa sosok itu terlihat terganggu dengan kedatangannya, ia hanya berpura-pura idiot. Setidaknya hanya untuk cinta pertamanya, diusia ke 32 tahun.

"Kalau begitu aku mau bertemu dengannya lagi dan lagi." Jemarinya bergerak diatas meja, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran abstrak. "Memberikan penghargaan dalam bentuk kencan pertama." Lanjutnya dengan suara amat seduktif. Entah ia belajar darimana…

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, karena kencan yang kumaksud adalah datang keacara Shindong **hyung** bersamaku." Baiklah Ryeowook menyerah, kunci dari setiap perkataan sudah tergenggam. Ia tak bisa melawan lagi, bahkan hanya untuk melontarkan kata elakkan yang ia sudah tahu pasti mendapatkan penolakkan, ia tak sanggup.

.

.

.

Nuansa ditempat ini terlalu berbeda, dengan sentuhan pendar lilin yang menerangi setiap sudut. Tak ada kata orang biasa, tempat ini hanya dihuni orang-orang luar biasa. Untuk pagelaran pesta pernikahan, Shindong termasuk orang yang cukup boros. Menghabiskan beratus-ratus juta won hanya untuk interior, belum lagi berbagai pelengkap. Nari adalah salah satu wanita paling beruntung.

Ini bukan pesta dengan berbagai perlengkapan murahan seperti drama-drama televisi. Tidak ada pesta dansa dengan topeng menutupi sebagaian wajah, hanya pertunjukkan yang serasa membosankan namun tetap dengan rasa antusiame muluk-muluk seperti suguhan musik klasik juga tarian tango.

Mereka yang datang, termasuk deretan orang-orang ternama. Pemegang kendali dalam perkembangan ekonomi korea adalah pekerjaan mereka. Namun suasana mewah yang sederhana diistana keluarga Shin itu tiba-tiba terusik dengan kedatangan dua orang pria, menggunakan mantel bulu brand terkemuka. Datang dengan dagu yang terangkat, sembari sesekali mengumbar senyum angkuh.

Kedua sosok itu adalah Kim Heechul dan Lee Hyuk Jae, dua sosok yang menyatu karena kepribadian yang hampir mirip. Mereka berdua sontak menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan karena pesona namun sikap yang terkesan berlebihan. Mereka bersikap bak Raja minyak dari timur.

"Wow! Wow! Kurus…, lihatlah tubuhnya. Pinggangnya S." Sosok yang berdiri ditengah kerumunan, memekik menciptakan keributan sepihak. Dalam benaknya, ada seribu penjabaran pesona untuk salah satu pria yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"**Nugu hyung**? Wanita itu? Kau **straight**?" Kyuhyun, sosok yang berada tak jauh dari Donghae terlihat bingung, matanya mulai menelusuri fokus utama yang menarik perhatian pemuda tampan itu.

"Mana mungkin! Maksudku…, laki-laki itu." Ia menunjuk, hingga Kyuhyun mengikuti arah jari. Kerutan dikening mulai nampak. Ia seperti tahu, dan memang sosok yang tengah diperhatikan cukup memiliki nama dikalangan mereka.

"Oh…, Lee Hyuk Jae! Si penari Tango!" Donghae mulai memproses ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tahu, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Bukan karna ia orang yang tak suka bergaul atau apapun, namun dunianya dengan dunia Kyuhyun berbeda 100 derajat.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bukan mengenal, hanya sepintas tahu." Donghae mengangguk dengan jawaban yang dikatakan **hobae**-nya itu. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Lama ia termenung, hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai berjalan kearah pusaran panggung ketika namanya mulai terucap oleh bibir salah satu MC pembawa acara. Kyuhyun, ia datang bukan hanya untuk menjadi tamu biasa, pekerjaan menuntutnya menjadi tamu yang spesial.

Perlahan tubuhnya terduduk, menghadap segala tamu. Menyiapkan diri untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu klasik sebagai penghibur. Dan ketika ia mulai memejamkan mata untuk masuk kedalam fantasi yang akan diciptakan, lantunan bait lirik mulai terdengar menusuk telinga. Begitu lembut hingga semua orang terpaku, sama seperti sosok yang baru saja datang. Ia tak bisa mengatupkan mata sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun, adalah salah satu penyanyi klasik kesukaannya, tidak seperti Gustav Mahler yang akan selalu diagungkan, ia menyukai sosok Kyuhyun lewat lagu-lagu yang sering terdengar.

Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap irama lembut, hingga dinada-nada tertinggi terasa menghujam batin. Dan ketika ia membuka mata untuk kembali bertatap pandang pada sang penyanyi, hatinya hanya mampu merasakan satu hal.

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lamat…

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

.

**Author Note: Kami update lagi *0*! Maaf untuk alur cerita yang terkesan lambat, memperkenalkan para tokoh sedikit sulit untuk kami. Kami juga minta maaf untuk typo, alur, diksi yang aneh, dll yang memperburuk cerita ini. Maaf juga karena belum bisa membalas semua review :D.**

**KYUMINTS: Sebelumnya terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^. Ne, memang sangat rumit membentuk cerita ini dengan semua couple, sebenarnya dalam ff ini ada 3 mainpair yang diutamakan, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, dan Sibum. Zhoury, HanChul, Yewook, KangTeuk dan Zhoury hanya sebagai pendukung. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk dukungan dan segala reviewnya xD, maaf jika chapther ini mengecewakan #bow.**

**Coffiewie137: Terimakasih banyak #bow. Yap! Para cast akan terkait satu sama lain secara tidak langsung, dan untuk ShinNar, kami tidak memasukannya diprolog karna mereka bukan cast utama, mungkin hanya menjadi salah satu peran pendukung. Wkwkwkwk xD sebelumnya kami benar-benar berterimakasih untuk reviewnya #bow. Dan maaf jika chapther ini mengecewakan #bow.**

**MingMingMing: Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya xD #bow. Wkwkwkwk, kami terharu :') akhirnya ada juga yang memperhatikan dua makhluk malang ini wkwkwkwk xD #hoekkks~ sekelam forget me not atau tidak? Hihihihihi, itu tergantung situasi~ *digeplak* iya, kami anak kelas 3 smp yg berotak super duper yadong~ kkk mohon dimaklumi xD heheheh, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya #bow. Dan maaf jika chapther ini mengcewakan.**

**Segala review, fav, follow, pembaca, kami benar-benar berterimakasih banyak #bow.**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas semua review, kami benar-benar ngantuk berat ditengah situasi nonton Mubank sambil ngetik ==" kkk~**

**Sekali lagi jeongmal khamsahamnida, jika ada yang membingungkan kalian boleh tanya-tanya, kami akan berusaha menjawabnya xD**

**Akhir kata…, Apakah ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Saturated.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Rate: M.**

**Pair: KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Yewook, HanChul, KangTeuk, Zhoury, and Shinry.**

**Disclamer: Characther in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, OC, NC (Scene, dialog, etc), Typo (s), Broken eyd. Etc.**

**Back Sound:**

**Sorry sorry answer – Super Junior (For KangTeuk story)**

**Seven years of Love – Super Junior, Kyuhyun. ( For Kyumin and Sibum story)**

**Dance- Clazziqua. (HaeHyuk)**

**It's okay- BTS. (ZhouRy, Yewook, and HanChul story)**

**Summary: "Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kejenuhan para kaum sosialita pada kesuksesan yang diraih. Mereka, sosok yang hebat kini mulai tergerak oleh hasrat dan kemauan diri. Menjadi boneka tak bertuan oleh watak egoisme masing-masing, hingga memulai kisah cinta ditengah gemerlap kebebasan hidup."**

**.**

.

.

Author Pov.

Alisnya menyatu membentuk sebuah lengkungan tak mengenakkan, tempat ini bukan seperti apa yang telah dijanjikan. Bahkan ini terlalu jauh dari gambaran awal. Genggamannya pada sisi jas dieratkan, sebisa mungkin ia menutup identitas diri. Berperan sebagai asistent pribadi pasti akan menjadi olok-olok kelas atas kaum mereka.

"Kau bilang kita akan pergi ketempat dimana kita bisa memperlihatkan kemesraan bersama. Bukan ini tempatnya." Si lawan bicara hanya bergidik, responnya seperti tak peduli. Arah pandangnya mengelilingi hingga sosok berbadan sedikit tambun yang dicari memperlihatkan diri.

"Oh…Shindong-**ah**!" Baru hendak berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang dipanggil, ia terinterupsi oleh gerakkan spontan sosok disampingnya. Mau tidak mau ia ikut mengkerutkan kening, wajahnya mendongak untuk dapat menyadari reaksi dari siluet yang menahannya.

"Jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku akan pergi." Park Jung Soo menggeleng, laki-laki tampan itu tidak boleh pergi. Selama ia masih disini, maka melangkah menjauh sedikit saja akan disebut 'perpisahan'. Karena itu dengan cepat Park Jung Soo menahannya.

"Setelah ini, kau mengerti maksudkukan? Setelah acara ini selesai kita hanya berdua." Young Woon mendesah, tatapannya sama sekali tak mempercayai ucapan itu. Dengan pandangan penuh selidik ia tak mengendurkan sedikitpun genggaman.

"Bagaimana caraku memperkenalkan diri didepan teman-temanmu?" Ia menjeda singkat hanya untuk mengambil nafas. "Seorang Asistent? Teman? Atau lebih dari itu?" Park Jung Soo tak menjawab dengan terburu-buru. Seorang teman? Bisakah mereka dianggap seperti itu? Asistent? Haruskah hari ini dia menjadi banyolan dari para sahabatnya?

"Teman, dengan kalimat teman mereka cukup tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Hal seperti ini sudah tak biasa lagi untuk kami, jadi kau tenang saja." Ucapan itu seakan menyentil keras saraf motoriknya. Lagi? Jadi ia bukanlah yang pertama? Terpaksa, ia melepas kaitan tangan. Park Jung Soo selalu bisa melakukan apapun pada dirinya. Bahkan jika ia dipaksa menunduk, membelakangi kepala lalu menjadi orang yang benar-benar jahat untuk pihak 'disana', ia bisa akan dengan mudah melakukannya.

.

.

.

Mereka terus bertatap pandang, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara kedua insan ini, hanya senyuman. Terduduk ditengah-tengah manusia yang berlalu-lalang tak membuat interaksi itu menjadi segan, apalagi terputus. Mereka tidak akan melakukannya, dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun tak bertemu, setiap detik terasa begitu berharga.

Siwon sangat memujanya, pria itu. Pria mempesona dengan senyuman mematikan. Siwon tahu, ia bukan orang yang cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan orang ini. Namun gairah untuk memiliki selalu ada, menumpuk hingga membutakannya.

"Makanan ini terasa tidak asing, padahal sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak mencecapnya." Potongan demi potongan yang ada dipiring putih ditelan dengan lamat. Proses mengunyah begitu terlihat elegan, garpu yang beradu dengan piring keramik klasik menjadi senandung untuknya menghabiskan makanan. Siwon terdiam, tak sedikitpun berniat menyahut. Bahkan cara makannya, Siwon telah menghafal hal itu sejak belia.

Tepukkan dari belakang punggung mengejutkan Siwon dan Kibum. Koki mungil itu datang, mengumbar senyum manis hingga tak sadar dirinya telah mengganggu kegiatan 2 insan ini.

"Salah satu menu Haute Cuisine, Caille en Sarcophage. Kau cukup beruntung bisa merasakan masakan ini lagi Kibum-**ah**." Suara khas tenor langsung mengindikasikan bahwa sosok yang datang adalah Ryeowook. Teman masa kecilnya, teman yang tahu orientasi sexsual terdalamnya. Kibum mengulum senyum, rasa terimakasih tersirat dalam. Makanan khas Francis ini dirasa sangat sesuai untuk pertemuan pertama setelah 5 tahun.

"Ah…aku menganggu kalian." Ia menggaruk tengkuk canggung, kedua orang didepannya langsung melempar tawa. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kaliamat pelepas rindu, Ryeowook pergi menjauh. Menyapa tamu lain, setelah sebelumnya memperbaiki scraft merah yang menggantung rapi dilehernya.

"Aku akan menikah." Siwon cukup frontal, tak mau menunggu lebih lama. Secepat mungkin ia berterus terang, spontan Kibum menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah makanan. Meletakkan alat makan diatas meja, lalu membersihkan sisa makanan dengan serbet kemulut merekahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Lalu perasaanmu akan hilang begitu saja?" Kibum mencoba memastikan, ia tak berharap lebih. Lagipula ia tak pernah menganggap perasaan pemuda didepannya serius.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah." Kibum mengangguk, jawaban itu cukup memuaskan baginya. Namun genggaman yang datang tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak. Ia mendongak, tatapan mereka menyatu dalam satu pandangan.

"Sebelum menikah, apa tawaran tentang sebuah hubungan terdengar sulit untukmu?" Itu bukan lelucon, mimik wajah laki-laki tampan ini berkutat pada kedataran. Kibum tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspressi keterkejutan yang berlebihan, desahan pelan menjadi penanda bahwa ia cukup tak setuju dengan ide yang diberikan.

"Kau ingin menjebakku?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Bahkan aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah tertarik denganku. Hanya mencoba Kim Kibum, setidaknya biarkan aku memilikimu sebelum aku dimiliki orang lain."

"Dengan akhir yang sudah kau ketahui, tetap ingin mencobanya?" Nadanya skeptis, ia hanya ingin mencoba sedikit menggoyahkan. Namun gerakkan kepala mantap membuatnya mendesah kembali. Ia tahu, Choi Siwon memang keras kepala.

.

.

.

Lengannya menopang dagu, duduk dengan posisi tak nyaman hanya untuk memperhatikan siluet disana yang tengah bicara baginya tak masalah. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir dengan gerakkan melingkar, oh…! Apakah ia benar-benar tertarik? Bahkan gaya bicara orang itu sangat unik baginya. Bibir tebal yang tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang betapa hebatnya designer ini dan itu, terlihat amat…sensual?

Sebenarnya menurutnya cinta itu menarik, dari segi pandang manapun mereka memang membawa kebahagian. Saat cinta datang, kau akan seperti orang gila. Saat cinta pergi, kau benar-benar orang gila. Bukankah ini yang disebut bahagia? Begitulah pola pikir Lee Donghae.

Matanya sangat malas untuk mengalihkan pandang, hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Lee Hyuk Jae, si penari tango. Pantas saja pinggangnya seramping itu, geliat seksi yang ditarikan pasti sangat menawan. Apakah 'disana' juga iya?

Lee Hyuk Jae merasa aneh, rasanya seperti ditatap lekat oleh seseorang. Ia menghentikan obrolannya dengan Heechul lalu segera membalikkan kepala. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tatapan intens mendekati mesum diberikan pada pinggang rampingnya. Ia mendecih, oh…! Ia bukan wanita yang akan mengeluh karena pelecehan sexsual yang mungkin telah didapatkan. Tapi dirinya tetap manusia, jadi gumaman kata 'brengsek' untuk orang itu bukanlah hal yang berlebihan.

"Hei…, ada apa denganmu? Darimana tadi? Kau bilang tentang berlian. Cepat lanjutkan." Sebenarnya obrolan mereka tidaklah penting, menjurus hal-hal feminim yang biasa dibicarakan wanita, alhasil hal ini akan membuat banyak orang curiga tentang status mereka. Tapi tak apa, Kim Heechul memang selalu asik diajak bicara.

"**Hyung**…" Ia bersuara pelan, membuat Heechul sontak mengalihkan fokus. Ia memutar bola mata sejenak, setelah itu tunjukkan tak bersahabat dari jari telunjuknya pada Lee Donghae langsung mencuat kebelakang. Hampir saja Heechul jatuh terjungkal, demi Tuhan Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Donghae! Teman sang adik sepupu, kini tertarik pada temannya.

"Dia tampankan?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Heechul terkesan menggoda, tapi Hyuk Jae sudah kebal. Jadi, ia punya satu jawaban.

"Jika saja kau tanyakan tentang Choi Siwon, maka aku akan langsung mengangguk. Aishh!…lihatlah tinggi badannya." Jika tempat ini sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan melupakan statusnya sebagai model mungkin Heechul akan tertawa sekeras mungkin. Tapi kondisi kali ini tidak memungkinkan, jadi sebisa mungkin hal tak sopan ditahannya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Sepertinya dia tertarik denganmu." Ucapan Heechul kontan membuat mereka kembali terfokus pada Donghae, tingkah kekanak-kanakkan dengan menjentikkan jari kearah depan lalu mengdipkan mata yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai sebahu itu sukses membuat Hyuk Jae berjengit takut. Sontak kedua orang ini kembali membelakangi Donghae yang tengah terduduk diantara kerumunan tamu.

"Kau gila?! Aku mana mungkin tertarik dengan yang seperti itu!" Dalam pikiran Heechul, standar Hyuk Jae kelewat tinggi atau ia memang hobi bermimpi. Laki-laki itu bahkan punya nilai lebih baginya. Lupakan tentang tinggi badan.

**Puk.**

Tepukkan dibahu secara tiba-tiba membuat Donghae tersentak, tanpa melihat ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Pasti anak itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Jangan membuatku malu dengan tingkah konyolmu Lee Donghae." Donghae tersenyum, moodnya sekarang cukup baik. Jadi jitakkan sayang kearah kepala, tak akan dilakukannya. Berulang kali otaknya hanya memproses satu hal. Ia jatuh cinta…

.

.

.

Melodinya terangkum lembut, dentingan piano sudah lama tak dimainkan. Untung saja Shindong masih berbaik hati mempersilahkannya masuk keruang pribadi sang istri. Membiarkannya bermain sebentar dengan piano klasik itu. Mengulang segala memori yang pernah terangkum dalam benaknya.

Kain beludru yang menyelimuti tempat duduk terasa lebih nyaman, senyumannya tak pernah surut. Bahkan ketika melodi menyedihkan dari permainannya menyapu tuts piano, apresiasinya pada sang maestro Beethoven tertuang dari iringan lirih Moonlight Sonata. Ia menyukainya, walau ia harus menangis setelah ini.

Bersama mata yang terpejam, butiran bening meluruh. Mimpinya menjadi seorang musisi harus lenyap, lalu sketsa sang istri tiba-tiba muncul. Seperti sebuah investasi, cita-citanya tak terwujud. Namun sang keluarga memberikan konpensasi. Ia bisa menikah dengan pujaan hati, Yoo Kyung Ra yang telah lama tak dicintainya lagi.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis, menahan pedih dan ia menyesal. Itu bukan karena ia telah mencintai, tapi karena kini ia tak mencintai lagi. Gerakkannya pada tuts piano dipercepat, ia tak peduli nadanya akan menjadi sumbang atau salah. Yang ia mau, ia akan melupakan segalanya walau sejenak.

Permainannya terhenti, ia terkejut. Seseorang tiba-tiba menahan jemarinya. Otomatis segalanya terjeda, ia mendongakkan kepala kebelakang. Mencari sosok yang telah berani menginterupsi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, sosok yang telah lama dikagumi kini menyapa ruang pandang.

"Nadanya salah, seharusnya tidak seperti itu." Masih mengerjap, ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantung. Apakah ini benar-benar dia? Bahkan ia masih ingat, bibir penuh itu melantunkan lagu What is a youth dengan indahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Cahaya yang meremang membuat pandangan mereka sedikit memudar, tapi ia yakin. Orang ini memang dia.

"Ya penonton setiaku?" Sungmin berjengit kaget, diantara beribu kepala yang datang. Kyuhyun mengingat dirinya, mengingat sosoknya. Penonton yang selalu tak bertepuk tangan dan datang tiap hari Jumat.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin, membawanya kedalam sapuan tuts piano. Dengan gerakkan lambat, Love Story milik maestro ternama Richard Cleyderman mereka mainkan. Perlahan, nadanya semakin terdengar indah. Sungmin terhanyut, tanpa sadar posisi mereka semakin dekat. Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan tangan yang menuntun setiap pergerakkan jemari Sungmin. Ia mengutuk rona merah yang datang, dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk merasakan rasa ini. Rasa dimana, sekali lagi ia harus menggumamkan kata menyesal.

.

.

.

Hal tersulit yang dialami laki-laki manis itu adalah menyamakan langkah dengan sosok didepannya. Tempat seramai ini, siapa yang tak akan mengenal mereka berdua? Bahkan diberita pagi, variety show, juga acara talk show wajahnya selalu terpampang dengan jelas. Demi apapun, ia manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada.

Mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan laki-laki jangkung itu sama saja dengan mengatakan 'Oh! Iya Kami sedang pacaran! Mohon diliput kalau bisa sebarkan kesuluruh dunia.' Ia menggeleng diatas pikirannya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia menyamakan otaknya dengan otak beruang kutub! Hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menutup wajahnya, dan ia sekarang tengah melakukannya.

Kedua tangan putihnya terus melekat diatas wajah, menutupi sebagian paras manisnya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang idiot. Mungkin ia bisa saja datang dengan percaya diri, menggunakan mantel bulu termahal, berkata 'Hi' pada semua orang dengan nada sedikit angkuh lalu menikmati segala makanan gratis yang tersuguh. Tapi itu hanya mungkin, sosok Zhoumi meruntuhkan kemungkinan itu.

"**Yak**! Lepaskan aku!" Ia bicara setengah berbisik, sebenarnya Zhoumi mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya pura-pura menulikan telinga, seolah kali ini ia datang dengan putri cantik dari negeri dongeng.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahmu sayang, kau terlihat tidak manis lagi." Henry menggeleng, keadaan masih tak aman dan memperlihatkan wajah manisnya sekarang sama saja dengan **BAM**! Mati seketika.

"Kau ingin aku terlihat manis sayang?" Intonasi manja itu terdengar muluk-muluk, raut wajah amat kesal benar-benar tak bisa disembunyikan. Tapi sayang orang itu mengangguk, memperlihatkan keidiotan yang sejak tadi digerutukan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Bawa aku kekamar panasmu, kita nikmati ruang yang tercipta. Jangan ciptakan suara dan biarkan aku pergi dari tempat ini." Zhoumi masih tersenyum, bahkan iming-iming ranjang panas tak diindahkan. Ia hanya bergidik, lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Bosan rasanya ketika ia dan teman sosialitanya bertemu, pertanyaan tentang pasangan hidup pasti menjadi yang utama.

"Tentu saja, tapi nanti. Tidak sekarang." Henry memanas, deru nafasnya semakin tak stabil.

"**Yak**!" Teriakkan lengking tiba-tiba menjeda segala aktivitas, segala pasang mata tersorot pada mereka. Dan Henry cukup tahu bahwa ketidak lancangannya telah menimbulkan perhatian besar.

.

.

.

Ia tersenyum, hamparan bintang dirasa lebih menarik ketimbang keramaian yang terjadi tepat ditaman depan kediaman keluarga Shin. Taman belakang sepi yang terabaikan, menjadi pilihan utama dirinya dan Siwon untuk bernostalgia. Mengulang kembali kepingan reka adegan yang sempat mereka lalui ketika senyuman polos masih terpasang diwajah kedua insan ini.

Pertemuan awal mereka terjadi amat sangat canggung. Namun entah mengapa, seiring berjalannya waktu kecocokkan makin terasa. Mereka sama-sama menyukai lukisan, satu lukisan dari tokoh pujaannyalah yang kini menjadi pembicaraan. Iris…, karya Vincent Van Gogh. Dari sudut manapun, mereka memang sangatlah cocok. Namun perasaan mereka tak pernah benar-benar bertaut. Kibum tidak membenci, ia hanya belum bisa mencintai siapapun.

"Tinggal di Myanmar selama 5 tahun, bagaimana rasanya?" Siwon berujar, wajahnya mengadah demi memperluas pandangan kearah langit.

"Tidak buruk, menjadi relawan disana adalah tantangan besar bagiku."

Siwon mengangguk, haruskah ajakkan itu ia lontarkan sekarang?

"Minggu ini pagelaran seni Seoul akan dibuka, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau datang?" Kibum tak cepat-cepat mengangguk. Kencan pertama, ia mungkin akan merasakannya kali ini.

"Tentu aku datang, The Dream dipamerkan disana. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati karya Picasso." Siwon berteriak dalam hati, usahanya tak sia-sia. Si tampan Choi Siwon, sepertinya harus sedikit berbenah untuk malam yang dijanjikan.

.

.

.

"Aku alergi seafood." Kim Ryeowook memutar mata, lelucon macam apa ini? Bahkan setiap hari si kepala besar ini hadir untuk mengunyah daging abalone. Tidak, Ryeowook tidak marah. Lagipula Jong Woon membayar setiap makanan yang datang. Laki-laki ini hanya ingin memancing perhatian.

"Kalau begitu jangan makan, hidangan tanpa seafood disini hanya roti gandum." Yesung menggeleng, ya ampun roti gandum! Apakah hanya untuk menarik perhatian Kim Ryeowook ia harus membiarkan perutnya meronta-ronta? Jawabannya tentu tidak! Ia punya cara lain.

"Malam ini aku alergi gandum. Kim Ryeowook-**ssi**, tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lunak? Seperti cintaku padamu, jadilah yang pertama." Ryeowook ingin pergi ke toilet, ini pernah didengarnya di drama-drama Asia. Ia terus memegang perut, sesuatu seperti menggelitiknya dengan keras.

"Perlu kubuatkan yang lain? Bagaimana dengan soup cobra?" Yesung melotot, itu sebenarnya tawaran atau ancaman. Sedetik kemudian, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Apakah hanya perasaannya, atau sinar rembulan memang membuat pemuda manis itu bertambah manis? Entahlah.., ia hanya ingin mengecup bibir kemerahan yang bertengger itu.

"Jika soup dengan cinta, aku…, bisakah kita tidur bersama malam ini?" Ya tuhan! Tadi menggodanya, sekarang mengajaknya tidur bersama. Ryeowook menggeleng, pekerjaannya sebagai Chef VIP diacara ulang tahun pernikahan lebih penting dari pada harus mendesah dan merintihkan nama seseorang yang tak dicintai. Ayolah…dia tidak semurahan itu. Ryeowook ingin laki-laki yang lebih menggairahkan daripada bodoh.

"Lakukan itu dengan orang lain, baiklah. Terserah kau mau makan atau tidak, tipeku bukan kakek-kakek tua sepertimu. Kau tahu…, mantan kekasihku rata-rata berusia 5 tahun lebih muda dariku. Maaf saja." Sekali lagi mata sipit Jong Woon membelalak lebar, apa dia setua itu? Bahkan julukkan **baby face** selalu melekat diparasnya.

"Aku memang bukan tipemu sekarang, tapi nanti kupastikan kau yang akan tergila-gila padaku." Ryeowook menaikkan bahu, yah…mungkin saja. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berteriak kencang. Semoga saja tidak.

.

.

.

Fotografer itu baru saja datang, jas hitam yang melekat dengan dasi merah yang bertengger membuatnya terlihat 2 kali lebih tampan. Tapakkan kaki yang tak menggema, terkadang menimbulkan semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Dentingan gelas kaca cembung yang saling bertubruk seakan menghantarkannya pada satu perasaan. Ia benar-benar gugup. Si mempesona terus memperhatikannya.

Gerakannya yang menggaruk tengkuk menggambarkan betapa ia begitu canggung. Kim Heechul, dia membuat si China lugu tak lagi polos.

"Hai…, baru datang?" Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Baru saja dibicarakan, Heechul sudah nampak didepan mata. Berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan senyum simpul yang tak pernah pudar. Ia tahu Heechul memang aggressive tapi ia tak menyangka, Heechul seliar ini.

Hankyung mengangguk, bertatap pandang jantungnya sudah serasa ingin meledak. Ini bukan hiperbola, orang yang jatuh cinta pasti merasakannya.

"Kau kenal Shindong?" Hankyung mengangguk, tak terlalu dekat. Tapi untuk mendapatkan satu undangan, tidaklah sulit untuknya. Shin Donghee terlalu kaya untuk tak diketahui kaumnya. Bersekolah di satu Universitas yang sama di Taiwan membuat hubungan mereka layak disebut teman.

"Kau tampan sekali." Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, jemari Heechul yang menyentuh pipinya terasa sangat lembut. Ditambah dengan gerakkan memutar, aroma tubuhnya bahkan tercium menusuk indera.

"Te…terimakasih." Heechul tersenyum, dia memang tampankan? Apa salahnya memuji orang tampan.

"Jangan terlalu bergetar, kau terlihat seperti anak itik yang kehilangan ibunya." Dengan bodohnya Hankyung mengangguk, secara tak langsung ia menyamakan dirinya dengan itik. Tapi tak apa, jika itu dia. Hankyung bisa menganggap hal ini sebuah pujian. Mungkin saja Heechul terpesona dengan keluguannya, tapi itu hanya mungkinkan?

"Kau tahu…, eum… dirumahku ada beberapa botol ice wine. Mungkin jika kau berminat, setelah ini kita bisa meminumnya bersama?" Entah keberanian dari mana, Hankyung bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menawarkan kencan satu malam. Heechul tersenyum, bukan sebuah jawaban, bukan juga sebuah reaksi. Kencan mungkin tak masalah baginya.

.

.

.

Permainan pada nada berhenti, tarian cepat diatas tuts piano berakhir dengan sempurna. Turkish March milik Mozart berakhir dengan indah, tak ada sela hanya untuk mengatakan permainan mereka buruk malam ini. Sungmin tersenyum angkuh, sejak 7 tahun lalu ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memainkan melodi itu tanpa cacat.

Cahaya pendar pada lilin-lilin penghias tak mempermudah penglihatan, tapi hal tersebut bukan kendala bagi Sungmin untuk melihat dengan jelas bayangan siluet yang tengah membelakangi tubuhnya. Sosok yang dikagumi kini merendah diri, memberikan pengajaran khusus bagi penonton setianya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak menyukai penyanyi-penyanyi muda seperti sosok itu, penyanyi senior lebih menarik perhatiannya. Mengesampingkan detak jantung yang menggemuruh, Sungmin tahu laki-laki ini memang pantas dikagumi.

"Kukira kau hanya sekedar penikmat musik, tapi bakatmu cukup baik." Sungmin tak menjawab, ini bukan pujian. Ia tahu itu, ini hanya sebatas obrolan singkat ditengah keheningan dan ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala demi menyamarkan kejenuhan. Belum ada kontak mata, Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakangi sementara Sungmin yang terduduk ditengah-tengah Grand Piano.

Suara asing terdengar dari arah belakang, ketika hendak mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Selembar tiket berwarna keemasan melayang ketelapak tangan. Ticket pentas musik klasik…, ia tersenyum. Apakah ini hadiah untuk seorang pelanggan setia?

"Hari selasa nanti aku akan pentas di Jinan, kau bisa datang jika kau mau. Beberapa lagu yang sering kau dengarkan akan kubawakan lagi disana." Senyum simpul penuh menjadi reaksi awal, kepalanya hendak menunduk sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak datang saat hari selasa."

"Hanya penawaran, kau bisa menolak jika tidak mau." Suaranya berat, mendengung tepat kearah telinga. Sungmin kembali tersenyum, ini obrolan terlama yang pernah mereka lakukan. Sekedar bersapa saja, mungkin akan sulit dilain waktu. Jadi sebisa mungkin, ia akan menahan orang ini untuk tetap diam. Sedikit berbincang, lalu meninggalkan kesan baik.

"Baiklah, aku akan dat-"

"Sungmin **oppa**!" Suara keras nyaris berteriak tiba-tiba menyentakkan mereka, bunyi yang terdengar dari luar ruangan terpaksa membuat Sungmin harus mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Dengan gerakkan spontan, ia berlari keluar ruangan, meraih selembar tiket yang ditawarkan lalu menstabilkan nafas yang memburu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah terperangah, sembari mengaduh sikat dengan punggung yang menyentuh tuts piano kasar.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae berkedip resah, ia ditinggal sendirian ditengah suasana ramai. Heechul pergi entah kemana, bersama seorang pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Gerutuan 'Heechul sialan!' berulang kali terdengar berbisik, untung saja laki-laki cantik itu tak ada ditempat ini. Matanya menerawang kesegala arah, dan kini hanya bertumpu pada satu sosok. Orang itu…, orang yang sejak dua jam lalu masih setia memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah.

Genggamannya pada gelas whisky mengerat, oh tidak! Hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya kini terjadi, laki-laki itu datang mendekat kearahnya. Membawa dua gelas red wine, sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tawaran itu tak diterima. Tentu saja Hyuk Jae menggeleng sekuat tenaga, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil gelas yang bertenggar dimeja, meletakkan gelas itu ketempat duduk yang kosong. Tak membiarkan ruang untuk laki-laki bersurai sedikit panjang didepannya. Jika saja Donghae tidak sedang jatuh cinta, maka ia pasti tahu bahwa Hyuk Jae tengah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas dari wajah, Donghae membutakan diri. Meraih gelas yang menginterupsinya untuk duduk, lalu meletakannya kembali ketempat semula. Akhirnya bokong sintalnya mendaratkan diri ditempat ternyaman, berjarak tak lebih dari 20 cm membuat semua bagian wajah Lee Hyuk Jae terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

"**Cha**…, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Kepala Donghae kembali tertopang pada satu tangan, dengan wajah yang terus mendekat. Ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui jawabannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tuan Lee…" Donghae tertawa renyah, laki-laki didepannya pintar melawak. Tak ada yang lucu, ini hanya karena ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Marga kita sama? Apa kita jodoh?" Hyuk Jae mendecih. Lalu apa Lee Dong Wook dengan dirinya juga jodoh? Lalu apakah ia dengan Lee Da Hae juga jodoh? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Tapi Hyuk Jae berharap, ini lebih dari tidak.

"Ada lebih dari 30 orang bermarga Lee disini, apakah kita semua jodoh?" Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mengagumi kepintaran pemuda didepannya itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menghitung kain beludru di Perusahaan textilnya.

"**Well**, berikan aku nomor telponmu dan kita bisa bersenang-senang setelah ini." **Gotcha**! Hyuk Jae benar! Pasti yang diincar dari tadi hanyalah ranjang panas. Aksen bahasa inggrisnya terdengar sedikit aneh, dan Hyuk Jae juga bukan orang yang cukup pintar untuk mengajari cara berbahasa inggris dengan baik.

.

.

.

Gaun panjang yang menjuntai membuat langkah Kyung Ra sedikit terseok, keramaian sebenarnya adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya. Tapi ketika keluarga Lee mulai memasuki kehidupan, hal itu tidak berlaku lagi. Sifat keras kepala Sungmin memang tak bisa diubah sedikitpun.

"Apa yang sedang **oppa** lakukan disana?" Sungmin tak menjawab, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Terfokus pada jalanan didepan, jalan licin akibat guyuran hujan mengaburkan sedikit pandangan.

"Hanya bermain dengan beberapa tuts piano. Ibu bilang dia akan berkunjung besok, membawamu kerumah sakit dan membeli perlangkapan kehamilan." Desahan Kyung Ra memenui ruangan sempit mobil. Ketika nama itu terdengar dikepala, ada gejolak tak menyenangkan. Bebannya serasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau ikut menemaniku besok?" Sungmin terdiam, tak lagi menjawab dengan intonasi yang datar.

"Ada urusan dikantor, jadi mungkin tidak bisa. Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Ibuku tidak baik, tapi kumohon. Buat di bersimpati agar lebih menerimamu. Setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini, sampai anak kita lahir." Yoo Kyung Ra tersenyum pahit, lagi-lagi ia menundukkan kepala hanya untuk mencintai orang ini. Orang yang mulai merasa jenuh beriringan dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Ia terperangkap selama satu jam bersama laki-laki ini. Berkutat pada pertanyaan yang tak penting, nyaris tak penting. Bahkan ia mulai bertanya tentang ukuran sepatu Hyuk Jae, warna yang disukai, hingga-maaf- ukuran pakian dalam laki-laki ini. Demi apapun yang pernah ditemuinya, laki-laki bersurai sedikit panjang itu sungguh membuatnya gila hanya dalam satu malam.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…, rambut hitammu sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahmu yang cenderung tirus, ditambah dengan rahang tegas kau benar-benar hebat memadupadankan penampilan." Dengarlah, bahkan tak ada '**ssi**' ataupun 'Tuan'. Hyuk Jae hampir saja berteriak pada laki-laki itu.

"Tuan…," Sedikit penekanan kata berhasil menghentikan ocehan Donghae. Hyuk Jae menghela nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisakah kau biarkan aku pergi?" Donghae menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak! Ia belum mendapatkan alamat rumah Hyuk Jae, jadi itu tidak akan dilakukan.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi." Sekali lagi Donghae menggerakkan kepala untuk menolak, Donghae benar-benar seperti orang gila yang terus mengumbar senyum 5 jari tanpa henti-hentinya sejak tadi.

"Kau dan aku tidak boleh pergi." Hyuk Jae menggeram penuh decak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat pada sisi mantel. Sesekali sorot matanya mengumbar kekesalan yang tak pernah dipedulikan sosok didepannya.

"Bahkan pergi kesuatu tempat yang bersuhu panas?" Kedua manik Donghae membulat, nada bicaranya tak seketus tadi, terkesan sedikit menggoda malah. Donghae meneguk ludah, memajukan tubuhnya kearah depan dengan sesekali memicingkan mata.

"Jika itu rumahmu, maka tentu saja tak akan ada penolakkan."

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah berakhir, tempat yang dijanjikan telah diterima. Di hotel sempit ini, mereka beradu nafas. Helaan gairah terdengar kontras pada cahaya yang tak menyilaukan, kata menyesal yang tersirat tadi telah terhapus seketika. Tergantikan dengan sebuah kegilaan yang memabukkan, Jung Soo selalu berhasil membuatnya gila.

Gesekkan lembut pada tubuh menyatukan mereka, pakaian yang belum terlepas membuat Young Woon menggeram tak karuan. Kedua matanya terhalang pada cahaya gelap saat ia ingin membuka mata, ia terlalu terlena dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan.

Kecupan-kecupan halus, beralih pada pagutan. Lalu sentuhan memutar pada perut, jangan lupakan kedua bibir tipis penuh suara yang menuntunnya pada hasrat mendebarkan. Jung Soo yang menggeliat, memberikan tanda kepemilikkan sementara pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Cukup! Hentikkan, berhenti…" Nafas Young Woon tersendat, pikirannya sudah tak sebaik tadi. Ia telah bodoh, terbodohi dengan iming-iming cinta tak pasti. Jung Soo merespon buruk, kedua manik indahnya tak pernah lepas untuk menatap satu orang dihadapanya.

"Bukankah ini yang kau minta?" Young Woon menggeleng, bukan ini. Bukan sebuah pelepas hasrat yang akan diakhiri dengan raungan tangis dari Jung Soo ketika keluarga kecilnya menelpon pagi nanti, ia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian yang jauh lebih jelas dari pada perselingkuhan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?!" Nada rendah yang tadi terdengar terganti dengan bentakkan keras dari bibir tipis Young Woon. Kedua matanya berkilat marah, rasa muak yang membucah memaksanya untuk berterus terang.

Jung Soo terdiam, apakah maksud dari arah pembicaraan mereka adalah…

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang memaksaku untuk bercerai…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Puahahhahahhahaha xD akhirnya selesai juga! Kkk~ Chapt ini bener-bener bikin –mual- apalagi klo baca Scene HaeHyuk sama Yewook, wkwkwk xD, maaf bi, paman, ayah, ibu. Kami menistakanmu xD sujud.**

**Ff-ini muncul saat kami nonton MV Sorry Sorry answer, ide tiba2 masuk ke otak waktu Siwon make jam tangan disana. Kesannya kaya banget gitu… #tabok. Ahh…maaf untuk feel yang tiba2 berubah-ubah di ff ini. Feelnya emang campur aduk antara hurt/comfort dan comedy, semoga tidak mengganggu. Dan untuk siapa yang lebih mencolok di . Tentu saja SiBum, KyuMin, dan HaeHyuk. Maaf kalo ada salah satu diantara mereka keliatan kurang banyak porsinya atau kebanyakan.**

**Oh iya! Kami mau koreksi satu hal, aduh…, sebenarnya Choi Donghae itu kami salah ketik. Dia bukan saudaranya Siwon ataupun apa, itu emang konslet dari kaminya. Maaf untuk typo yg benar-benar fatal =,=a #bow. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida. xD**

**Maaf untuk diksi yang tidak jelas, typo, miss typo, alur yang terlalu lambat atau cepat, cerita yang membosankan, juga kesalahan fatal lainnya. Kami benar-benar minta maaf bow.**

**Terimakasih karena sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, apalagi memfave, Jeongmal Khamsahamnida! Bow ^^**

**Akhir kata, jadi apakah FF ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Thanks to Review: Lee Haerieun |NaiZhuAmukusa |kyumin pu |Melodyna |ISungyi |Zahra Amelia| Ururubaek |Niknukks|Daraemondut| nurul. | Coffeewie137| sitara1083| MingMin| cho dizma joyer| ezkjpr| ChanMoody| sissy| gyumin| freychullie| Minnie kyumin| Cho hyo woon| dhian930715ELF| Cho Na Na| deviyanti137| KyuMinKyuMin| reaRelf| MingMingMing| dekdes| tinitrisnawati| **

**Terimakasih banyak :D #deepbow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Saturated.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Rate: M.**

**Pair: KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Yewook, HanChul, KangTeuk, Zhoury, and Shinry.**

**Disclamer: Characther in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, OC, NC (Scene, dialog, etc), Typo (s), Broken eyd. Etc.**

**Back Sound:**

**Sorry sorry answer – Super Junior (For KangTeuk story)**

**Seven years of Love – Super Junior, Kyuhyun. ( For Kyumin and Sibum story)**

**Dance- Clazziqua. (HaeHyuk story)**

**It's okay- BTS. (ZhouRy, Yewook, and HanChul story)**

**Summary: "Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kejenuhan para kaum sosialita pada kesuksesan yang diraih. Mereka, sosok yang hebat kini mulai tergerak oleh hasrat dan kemauan diri. Menjadi boneka tak bertuan oleh watak egoisme masing-masing, hingga memulai kisah cinta ditengah gemerlap kebebasan hidup."**

**.**

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Keningnya mengkerut sempurna, penampilan beberapa benda tak layak makan didepan sana membuat perutnya sedikit terkocok. Ia belum bisa menjamin rasanya akan seperti apa, sekalipun yang mengajaknya ketempat ini adalah Lee Hyuk Jae, memberikan makanan dibawah standar dengan penampilan pas-pasan kepada orang sepertinya dinilai terlalu kekanakkan.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata rumah seorang penari tango terkenal sepertimu adalah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan rebusan usus sapi." Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, pacuannya sekarang bukanlah membuat laki-laki ini tersenyum puas. Godaan-godaan murahan tak akan membuat akal sehatnya lenyap begitu saja.

"**Ahjussi**…, aku minta dua botol soju. Ah…iya, berikan laki-laki ini juga usus rebus." Sang penjual ikut mengkerutkan kening bersamaan dengan Donghae. Satu reaksi Donghae berikan, ia akan muntah. Sama halnya dengan Donghae, Hyuk Jae sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang terbiasa dengan bau anyir daging sapi rendahan. Hanya saja, untuk membuat laki-laki ini pergi perlu usaha yang cukup keras.

"**Mwo**?! Hyuk Jae-**ah**…, kau tahukan…" Hyuk Jae melebarkan mata, dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia mengulas senyum semanis mungkin ketika makanan yang dipesan datang. Senyumnya semakin melebar, respon Donghae sesuai dengan perkiraan.

"Jika kau bisa memakannya sampai habis, aku janji nomor telponku ada ditanganmu saat itu juga." Donghae terperangah, sesekali ia melirik skeptis gumpalan usus rebus didepannya. Menutup mulut, aromanya sungguh tercium asing.

"Kenapa tega sekali? Tidak ada yang lain? Kaki sapi itu lebih baik, kumohon…" Hyuk Jae tersenyum, nyali pria didepannya tak setinggi yang diprediksi. Ia menggeleng keras, semudah inikah menjatuhkan Lee Donghae?

"Kuping sapi?" Segera Donghae mendekap bibir. Wajahnya memerah, menatap nanar setiap sudut ruangan. Perutnya ia dekap sekuat mungkin, kaki-kakinya mulai bergetar tak beraturan.

"Haruskah?"

"Tidak, tidak harus. Kalau begitu aku pergi…" Baru hendak mendirikan tubuh, satu pergerakkan menahan tangannya.

"Aku makan…"

.

.

.

Kertas keemasan ia pandangi terus menerus, rasa bimbang menyeruak dalam satu kedipan mata. Waktu itu ia beralasan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor hingga mengabaikan permintaan sang istri. Namun sekarang, nuraninya tersentil. Menggerakkan tubuh hingga membawanya jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Jinan.

Ia tak semudah itu terpikat pada satu orang, sekalipun orang itu adalah orang yang dikagumi, datang ketempat ini benar-benar terlihat gila. Nafasnya merendah, udara dingin menyapa kulit. Sesekali matanya terkatup kuat, sketsa itu lebih hitam dari biasanya. Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat membuka mata, bahkan ketika nyanyian dari orang itu terlantun merdu, ia masih mendekap pada satu persepsi.

Ia tak punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk jatuh cinta lagi…, cukup jenuh sekali, maka selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Ah…Tuan?" Sungmin membuka mata, suara tak asing terdengar memanggil dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Tak menyangka, pentas yang digadang-gadangkan akan secepat ini terselesaikan atau ia yang mungkin terlalu sibuk pada satu pemikiran.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, jantung yang berpacu memberikan dorongan lebih pada saraf otak. Hampir saja terkikik, mengingat hal bodoh jika Kyuhyun belum mengetahui identitas dirinya.

"Panggil aku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum, riuh tamu yang berlalu-lalang sedikit menutup kecanggungan. Tak berniat menggaruk tengkuk untuk memperlihatkan gestur tak nyaman, Kyuhyun masih berdiri tegap dengan raut muka datar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang. Hari ini hari selasa, bukan jumat." Nyatanya Kyuhyun punya antusias yang cukup tinggi atas alasan kedatangan orang ini. Awalnya menolak, dan sekarang tanpa segan orang itu bahkan tertidur di jam pentasnya.

"Apa tadi membosankan?" Sungmin menggeleng, bukan membosankan. Hanya saja banyak hal yang bergejolak dalam pikiran, dan itu membuatnya cukup tidak fokus. Lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun adalah lagu kesukannya, jadi tidak ada alasan bosan hanya untuk sekedar melewatkan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit mengantuk." Kyuhyun mengangguk, alasan yang cukup masuk akal walau sedikit menyebalkan. Sesekali ia melirik arloji mewah yang bertengger di tangan, ada waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat sebelum pertunjukkan kedua.

"Didekat sini ada restaurant Jepang, kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Rona merah menampakkan diri pada wajah, fokus Sungmin hilang. Pacu jantungnya makin membuncah, perasaan tak normal ini terus datang. Ia mengutuk tingkah bodohnya yang semudah itu mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah…, aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang."

.

.

.

Matanya menerawang kesetiap sisi, goresan warna tak begitu kontras menyejukkan pikiran yang sempat terasa penat. Memiliki sebelum dimiliki orang lain, ia cukup bodoh dengan mengiyakan semua hal yang bisa membahayakan posisinya. Sekalipun ia menghela nafas ratusan kali, pikiran itu tak pernah lenyap dalam benak.

Gerakkannya melunak, tapakkan kakinya melambat. Menghabiskan detik dengan lukisan-lukisan berpakem pada gaya ekspresionisme serasa lebih menyenangkan. Ia lelah menunggu, sudah hampir satu jam laki-laki nyaris sempurna itu tak menampakkan diri.

Opsi pergi sempat dipikirkan, namun pikiran tak ingin mengecewakan lagi ia gunakan sebagai acuan untuk tetap tinggal. Terbesit dalam benak, apakah orientasi sexsualnya bisa berubah setelah ini. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakan cinta, sekali walau tak bertahan terlalu lama.

"Kibum-**ah**…" Kibum memutar kepala, dari arah belakang sosok itu mengatur nafas. Apakah ia berlari untuk menyusul? Bibir merah merekah miliknya terbuka, entah mengapa untuk saat ini ia merasa Siwon adalah orang yang penting.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan." Kibum mengangguk, seulas kemungkinan ia kulum dalam benaknya. 'Apakah hal yang harus diurus itu terkait dengan pernikahan?'

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlambat untuk kencan pertama kita, aku hanya terlalu takut kesalahanmu kali ini malah menyurutkan antusiasku." Siwon mengangguk, ia tahu seharusnya ia tak mengecewakan laki-laki ini. Terlebih, kesempatan yang diinginkannya kini diberikan secara cuma-cuma.

"Kau berniat pergi kesuatu tempat?" Kibum terdiam, niatannya untuk bersenang-senang hari ini telah lenyap. Menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang tak begitu disukainya, sama seperti memaksanya untuk mencintai laki-laki ini.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan wanita itu?" Satu permintaan yang terdengar tak wajar memaksa Siwon untuk membulatkan matanya. Wanita yang dimaksud Kibum bukan wanita yang membuat mereka berada dalam posisi baik. Ia tahu, wanita yang dimaksud adalah sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Dentingan sumpit kayu yang beradu dengan mangkuk keramik menjadi satu-satunya bunyian yang mendominasi dalam suasana hening mereka berdua. Belum ada yang berniat bicara terlebih dahulu, fokus salah satu pihak buyar begitu saja. Yoo Kyung Ra sempat menghubunginya, Sungmin tersenyum miris. Untuk pertama kali ia menganggap wanita itu lalat pengganggu.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk mengenal lebih dekatpun sirna, Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar egois. Laki-laki ini memang bukan laki-laki terbaik, namun entah mengapa pemuda ini seperti memaksanya untuk melewati garis penyimpangan. Membutakan mata dengan melupakan status, Sungmin malah tersenyum diatas realita sesama adam. Hatinya bertaut, dan ia merasa jengah.

"Wajahmu lebih muda dari kelihatannya, dan aku cukup tidak menyangka kau sudah memiliki seorang istri." Menurut Sungmin pernyataan itu terasa lancang, ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Setidaknya ia ingin menyadarkan laki-laki ini untuk bersikap lebih ramah.

"Apakah aku bicara sebegitu keras hingga kau mendengarnya Cho Kyuhyun-**ssi**?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, panggilan telepon yang sempat menginterupsi acara makan mereka memang terdengar begitu keras. Interaksi terlalu intimpun bisa ia dengar, dan ia tahu. Sungmin dan orang disebrang sana lebih dari status sepasang kekasih.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi awalnya kukira kau menyimpang." Sungmin menggenggam erat sumpit yang digunakan. Perkataan Kyuhyun terlalu bebas sampai ia harus menahan rapat-rapat emosi yang meletup. Contohnya sebagai formalitas; Sungmin belum melempar benda terdekat kearah pelipis pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa anggap begitu." Kyuhyun membulatkan mata, instingnya memang tak pernah salah. Sekalipun laki-laki ini terlihat datar, namun gestur menggoda sesekali nampak.

"Jadi istrimu hanya kau gunakan sebagai pelarian?" Kali ini Sungmin tak mampu menyurutkan niat untuk tak menegur. Emosi yang menyulut; maniknya tersorot lurus hingga membingkai pria itu dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Kurasa kau terlalu tidak sopan…" Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu, pengajaran tentang arti kesopanan ia anggap berbeda.

"Maaf…, tapi aku hanya sedikit penasaran."

"Penasaran?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, reaksi dari interaksi mereka seperti orang yang sudah mengenal lama. Tak ada lagi embel-embel geliat anak kelas atas mengenai tata krama, emosi yang membuncah membiarkan topik ini lewat dari yang seharusnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu alasannya?" Sungmin mengangguk, itu yang ingin didengarnya. Baru hendak membuka mulut satu jeda ia dapatkan. Getaran dari ringtone ponsel miliknya seakan-akan menghentikan pembicaraan sengit yang menguar, Donghae? Untuk apa kakak kelas merepotkannya ini menghubunginya.

"Tunggu sebentar…"

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks…" Kyuhyun memutar mata, sejak tadi sang kakak tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan. Entah karena apa, alasan paling signifikan yang selalu dikeluarkan Donghae adalah ia jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun bukannya ingin mencela, pria berkepala tiga ini hanya salah memilih cara.

"Kau tahu perutmu rentan, tapi tetap saja mengunyah makanan-makanan itu." Donghae menggeleng, jika bukan karena janji yang dikeluarkan, ia tak akan mau menyendok seonggok daging itu hingga memasuki usus mahalnya.

"Hiks…, dia bilang dia akan memberikan nomor telponya padaku." Masih mencoba mengelak, alasan itu makin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Tapi nyatanya?"

"Nyatanya nomor telpon yang diberikannya padaku adalah nomor telpon salah satu muridnya." Nyaris saja Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, diatas kasur Donghae masih menggeliat seperti anak kecil. Nyeri perut yang dialami selama nyaris seminggu mengurangi kenaikkan harga saham perusahaan pemuda bersurai sebahu itu. Hanya karena tidak datang, nilai penjualan kain benar-benar merosot jatuh.

"Sudah lupakan saja orang itu, banyak **bottom-bottom** sexy yang bisa kau dapatkan." Donghae kontan mendudukkan tubuh, **hazel**nya mendelik tajam. Sekalipun banyak yang sexy, tak ada yang memiliki pinggang seramping itu.

"**Micheseo**?!" Ia membentak, nada **baritone** itu menggema memenuhi ruang.

"Lalu kau mau apa?!" Si **bass** balas membentak, Donghae kembali melunak. Meminta pertolongan dengan tatapan mata pada adik kelasnya dulu dirasa tak terlalu buruk.

"Bukankah dia teman Heechul **hyung**, kau bisa minta tolong padanyakan?"

.

.

.

Wajah seputih susunya memucat, suara tak asing terdengar dari koneksi telepon sebrang sana. Bibir penuhnya mengkaku hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan atau pekikan senang yang dilontarkan bocah tua berusia 30 tahun itu.

"**Wae**?" Pemuda bersurai madu menginterupsi, lengan kecilnya menumpu baki yang dipenuhi beberapa kue-kue manis asal Francis. Ryeowook mulai meniti, reaksi sang sahabat terlihat sedikit aneh. Belum sempat mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, telepon genggam Hyuk Jae melayang kearah telinganya.

'_Hyuk Jae! Hyuk Jae! Kenapa tidak menjawab?! Ya...! jawab aku!' _Bibir tipis pinknya terbuka, Ryeowook tahu Hyuk Jae pasti mencoba untuk menghindari orang ini. Gerakkan aneh Hyuk Jae keluarkan, seperti memberi huruf silang sampai gelengan kepala keras tanda tidak.

"**Mwo**?"

'_Hah?! Ini bukan suara Hyuk Jae! Hyuk Jae-__**ah**__! Hyuk Jae-__**ah**__! Hei! Yang disana! Berikan kembali ponselnya pada Hyuk Jae-ku!' _Ryeowook hampir saja mengeluarkan segela saliva yang tertahan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia disalahkan.

'_Hei! Biarkan aku bicara dengannya!' _Ryeowook menghela nafas, Hyuk Jae malah seakan tak peduli. Seringai licik ia pamerkan, seenaknya saja Hyuk Jae yang biasanya bodoh memberikan hal-hal menyebalkan padanya.

"Datang ke restaurant Francis dekat Toserba Loel! **Ppalliyeo**!" Ia berteriak, sosok disebrang sana kontan memutus koneksi telepon. Hyuk Jae terperangah, matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka sang teman mengambil langkah besar untuk masa depannya.

"Yak!" Baru saja hendak meraih **handphone** juga kunci mobil yang tergeletak, tangan kecil yang dimiliki si surai madu menahan erat.

"Jika kau pergi Heechul **hyung** akan membunuhmu!" Ancaman itu sukses menyurutkan nyali yang telah menggebu, kaki Hyuk Jae sontak mendingin. Bahkan bergerak secentipun ada rasa takut yang bergejolak. Hyuk Jae terdiam, Heechul terlalu garang untuk sekedar dibantah.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae mengurut kening, selain orang menyebalkan seperti Jong Woon orang tak kalah menyebalkan datang lagi. Duduk ditengah-tengah pusaran meja, memberi senyum dan tak jarang mengklaim bahwa dirinya kini tengah dekat dengannya.

"Hubungan kalian sudah sedekat ini?" Respon mereka bersamaan, namun reaksi yang diberikan malah berbeda. Hyuk Jae yang menggeleng dan Donghae yang mengangguk. Satu tawa meluncur, bukan dari Ryeowook, bukan dari sang ratu, bukan juga dari Donghae, tawa renyah itu berasal dari pojok sana. Pojokkan dengan aura cukup suram, Kim Jong Woon.

"**Wae**?! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah mereka lucu?" Ryeowook mencebik, awalnya ia pikir membangun usaha itu mudah, namun kedatangan orang ini kerap kali membuatnya berpikir untuk segera gulung tikar.

"Urusi saja urusanmu bodoh! Kau kira cinta pertamamu akan berakhir baik?!" Sang Cinderella mencela, suasana dipojok kontan sunyi. Ketimbang disumpahi hal-hal buruk, Jong Woon memilih diam. Donghae mendekatkan kursinya perlahan kearah Hyuk Jae, tatapan mata yang tersorot lurus tak dibiarkan terputus. Hyuk Jae menghela nafas, mungkin hari ini memang hari sialnya.

"Sungmin **hyung** tidak datang?" Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, satu nama yang sering absen dari pertemuan mereka terucap. Heechul menyatukan garis alis, ia menggeleng. Hubungannya dengan Sungmin akhir-akhir ini tak terlalu baik.

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan Kyung Ra jarang diperhatikan…" Hyuk Jae mendesah pelan, ini bukan kesengajaan. Sungmin jarang bertemu karena keadaan.

"Bukan begitu, Sungmin **hyung** hanya terlalu sibuk…" Semua dari mereka menghadiahkan tatapan aneh, Ryeowook menaikkan sudut bibir. Getaran asing yang dulu sempat menjadi candaan sebelum Sungmin menikah kini tampil lagi diotaknya.

"Kau masih menyukainya Hyuk Jae **hyung**?" Nada menggoda, Hyuk Jae tersedak. Donghae membulatkan mata, wajahnya tak terima.

"**Mwo**?! Sungmin **nugu**?! **Andwae**!" Pekikan tak terima terlontar nyaris memekan telinga. 4 pasang mata menghadiahkan kilatan sinis, Heechul merapikan sudut dasi.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

.

Kibum terdiam, setidaknya ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memulai pembicaraan ditengah kedua pasangan mesra yang tiba-tiba bertemu karena keegoisannya. Sedikit kerutan dari pelipis mengindikasikan bahwa ia berada dalam situasi tak nyaman, seseorang didepan sana terus mencoba menjauh saat sang tunangan ingin berdekatan.

Kibum bukan menikmati opera sabun rendahan yang ditampilkan, hanya saja ia tak ingin meninggalkan gelagat mencurigakan. Ia berdehem, menginterupsi sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

"Maaf jika aku menggangu pekerjaanmu Jung Subin-**ssi,** aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan calon istri sahabatku." Yang dipangil Subin mengulas senyum manis, wajah bak boneka yang dimiliki terbingkai lembut dengan ekpressi juga tata krama rupawan. Siwon sesekali melirik, kata sahabat terdengar tak mengenakkan ditelinganya.

"**Anniyeo…, gweanchannayeo**. Siwon **oppa** sering bercerita tentang sahabatnya, tapi aku paling sering mendengar namamu Kim Kibum-**ssi.** Bahkan kau lebih tampan dari yang diceritakan." Kibum kembali tersenyum, raut muka datar yang biasa diperlihatkan menjadi lebih ekpressif. Ia menunduk kaku, entah merasa tersanjung untuk pujian itu dirasa pantas atau tidak.

"Kami memang dekat, sangat dekat. Hanya saja…, karena kedekatan itu terkadang dia terlalu berlebihan padaku." Siwon mengalihkan pandang, **obsidian** yang awalnya bekerja hanya untuk menatap makanan yang disajikan kini teralih pada satu **onyx** didepannya. Masih mencoba antusias, Subin tersenyum.

"**Jinjjayeo**? Dia melakukan itu pada semua orang." Nadanya terkesan ramah, namun sekarang Kibum malah menggeleng. Yang ia tahu, Siwon hanya mampu melakukan hal itu padanya. Untuk orang lain itu kecil kemungkinan.

"Kurasa aku lebih mengenalnya daripada dirimu…" Subin menghentikan aktivitas makannya, raut wajahnya tak seriang tadi. Maniknya menelisik, orang bodohpun tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka.

"**Oppa**…"

.

.

.

Sejak sepekan lalu, mereka tak lagi bicara dengan aksen biasa. Selalu ada kecanggungan, percakapan mereka bahkan tak seluas dulu. Hanya tundukkan formal, kata selamat pagi hingga ucapan sampai jumpa yang biasa sang atasan dan bawahan lontarkan. Menurut Jung Soo, ini adalah hal yang paling tak disukainya saat memulai hubungan diatas sebuah konsekuensi. Selalu ada tuntutan, dan Young Woon kerap kali memaksanya untuk bercerai.

Selagi ia bisa, mungkin sejak dulu ia telah melakukannya. Meninggalkan sang istri lalu membiarkan hasrat menjadi yang utama, namun kali ini berbeda. Sang buah hati selalu mengusik pemikirannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah keatas meja. Ia begitu penat, bayang-bayang penyesalan karena telah membuat Young Woon kecewa melintas begitu saja.

"Hhh…" Jung Soo menghela nafas, mencoba mengatupkan mata Jung Soo terpejam sejenak. Baru hendak melelapkan diri pada dongeng malam, seseorang membuka pintu. Decitan pintu rendah berhasil menginterupsi tidurnya, suara langkah ini. Pria cantik ini tahu siapa yang datang.

"**Mianhae**…" Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan, mengelus lembut surai cokelatnya lalu mengecup singkat kening pria ini. Jung Soo tersenyum manis, seharusnya ia tahu Young Woon tak akan mampu menghindar apalagi menghapus dirinya.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu jika akhirnya kau menyesal?" Young Woon membulatkan mata, sang atasan yang ia kira telah terlelap kini malah menginformasikan hal yang paling tak ingin didengarnya. Young Woon menghela nafas, jemarinya mengendurkan dasi kerja sementara kedua matanya tersorot lurus pada Jung Soo yang masih mengatupkan mata.

"Aku ingin membuatmu menyesal…"

"Tapi sekarang, kenyataannya malah kau yang memohon padaku." Sorotan tajam menggelitik Jung Soo untuk segera membuka mata, Jung Soo tersenyum. Laki-laki ini memiliki reaksi yang begitu cepat jika menyangkut tentang hubungan mereka.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan, jangan paksa aku untuk menghentikan ini, jangan paksa aku untuk mencari penggantimu. Diam dan tetaplah bersamaku." Young Woon meneguk ludah, selama ini ia hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi sikap sang atasan yang terkesan seenaknya. Namun untuk menolak, ia lebih memilih menjadi orang bodoh ketimbang dilupakan begitu saja.

"Aku mengerti…"

.

.

.

Tatapan mata yang diberikan pada hidangan didepan sana menyendu, makanan-makanan begitu mewah ini kini harus dihabiskan sendiri. Sejak tadi Sungmin mengurung diri diruangan pribadinya, menikmati **etude-etude** tak penting, dan mengacuhkannya. Wanita ini bukannya berniat bersikap egois, ia hanya perlu sebuah perhatian besar dimasa kehamilan.

Kyung Ra menghela nafas, terkadang ia merasa bodoh karena masih bertahan dan tetap tinggal. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, Sungmin yang jenuh dan ia yang mulai lelah untuk mencintai. Sesekali ia sempat menyesal, jika saja dulu, 5 tahun lalu, anak ini berada lebih cepat dalam kandungannya maka kejenuhan tak akan datang begitu cepat.

"Nyonya…, seseorang datang menemui Tuan Lee." Kerutan samar menjadi reaksi awal kedatangan sang pembantu. Membawa kabar tentang kedatangan seseorang dimalam selarut ini cukup membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia mengangguk, mempersilahkan sang bawahan menyapa tamu untuk masuk kedalam kediaman.

Ingin segera menyapa tamu, wanita cantik ini mendirikan tubuh secara perlahan. Menuju ruang tengah dengan tapakkan lamat, **obsidian **wanita ini membulat sesaat. Surai ikal kecokletan juga kulit pucat dari sang tamu terlihat tak begitu asing dimatanya.

"**Nuguseyeo**?" Sosok itu tersenyum manis, dari arah belakang suara sang suami terdengar mendekat.

"Ah…, maaf merepotkanmu Kyuhyun-**ssi**. Seharusnya pagi tadi aku tidak meninggalkan ponselku." Kyung Ra mengkerutkan kening, siluet sang suami kini tengah tersenyum ramah pada sosok itu. Sesekali menundukkan wajah dengan aksen sesopan mungkin.

"Dia penyanyi klasik yang sempat kuceritakan itu, kenalkan. Ini istriku Kyuhyun-**ssi,** namanya Yoo Kyung Ra."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: Yossshhh! Akhirnya chapt 3 hadir xD! Kkk~ ah iya! Ternyata chapt 3 kemaren ada buanyaaakkkkk sekali typo xx( dan banyak yang ngeluh karena fokusnya jadi buyar, wkwkwk maafkan kami T^T #bow. Apakah di chapther ini sudah membaik?**

**Terimakasih juga untuk Cho NaNa eonni xD "tak biasa" seharusnya kami buat "tak asing." Otak kami lagi bleng, wkwkwkwkwkw xD mohon dimaafkan #bow.**

**Terimakasih atas respon kalian semua, fav,follow,review juga para pembaca sekalian. Jeongmal khamsahamnidahhhhhhh xD #bow.**

**Maaf juga untuk typo, diksi yang tidak jelas, alur cerita yang berantakan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.**

**Ah..ya, ada yang nanya arti saturated.**

**Kkkk~ saturated itu artinya jenuh…wkwkwkwk.**

**Jadi apakah ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


End file.
